


A la recherche de la vérité

by m974franc



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Humor, Joui War, Past/Present, Suspense, Time Travel, yorozuya - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m974franc/pseuds/m974franc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des héros de l'ancienne guerre joui viennent par hasard dans le futur par un voyage dans le temps. Nos 3 personnages préférés devront prendre soin d'eux sans interférer au passé et sans dévoiler la mort de leur sensei. Pourront-ils garder le secret ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Dans l'histoire vous retrouverez des petits symboles comme '*'. (très peu)  
> Ne vous inquiétez pas, la traduction des mots suivis du symbole ci-dessus seront à la fin.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;-)

''Soldats, repos !''  
''Aye !''

Les soldats épuisés et sanglants se reposèrent après un long temps de combat. Cette bataille avait fait un grand nombre de morts dans leurs troupes mais aussi chez leurs ennemis les Amanto. Quelques soldats étaient assis sur des rochers, sur des racines d'arbres brûlés, sur la terre humide, d'autres préférés soigner les blesser ou compter ceux qui ont survécus. Pas même un seul bruit se fit entendre. Tous étaient extrêmement épuisés.

''Gintoki !''

L'homme appelé se retourna vers cette voix grave appartenant à un homme taché de sang au cheveux long noir. A côté de lui se trouvait un idiot bouclé qui avait enlevé il y a quelque temps son casque et devant lui un homme aux cheveux violets.

''Quoi Zura"  
''Zura janai Katsura da*''  
''Je répète Zura quoi ?'' répéta agacé l'homme à la perm argentée  
Le dit Zura soupira aussi n'ayant plus la force de répliquer ''Avons-nous le bilan ?'' demanda-t-il.

Il savait très bien que l'homme argenté devant lui savait ce dont il parlait. Il pouvait attraper de vue, seulement pendant quelques secondes, des yeux montrant une grande tristesse mais qui furent remplacés en un rien de temps en un regard impassible et vif comme celui du shiroyasha. Ces yeux rouges, crains de tout le monde que se soit ennemis comme alliés, n'étaient pas tellement différents de la vivacité qu'ils avaient pendant les batailles particulièrement sanglantes avec un énorme bilan de pertes de leurs camarades.

Après tant d'années passés avec lui et Takasugi et leur sensei, malheureusement capturé par le bakufu, il connaissait ces regards. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un masque renfermant une pureté encore existante de son âme non souillé pas le sang et la cruauté de son enfance. Il n'a jamais voulu embêter Gintoki avec ses questions et préférait donc ne pas commenter.

''Je ne sais pas'' dit le shiroyasha ''peut-être plus d'une centaine…'' il regarda ensuite autour de lui ''demande plutôt à Bakasugi ou Bakamoto''  
''Oye connard, je suis là tu sais ?'' répondit Bakasugi en lançant un regard noir au démon blanc et à l'auteur (0.0) euh… je veux dire Takasugi  
''Ha ha ha ha, Oye Bakasugi ! Calme toi un peu, tu déranges les autres'' ria Sakamoto d'un air ennuyant  
''Tu peux parler idiot'' marmonna les trois autres.

L'air commençait à devenir froid. Les troupes joui durent camper dans un endroit assez reculé, protégé partiellement d'une invasion ennemi. Mais cela a tout de même dû nécessité une vérification total des lieux. Avec une petite troupe de soldats et le reste gardant le camp, les quatre rois célestes inspectèrent les lieux quand tout à coup une lumière blanche les entourèrent. Cette grande émission de lumière les firent tomber au sol inconscients.


	2. Une journée pas comme les autres

''Oye, sal permanenté paye moi ton loyer !''  
''Oye oye baba*, on t'a jamais dit de ne pas gueuler aussi fort le matin ? Et c'est comme sa que tu accueilles un client''  
''Je me fou bien comment tu te sens, les gens normaux ont déjà commencé leur journée ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fou là. Le bar est fermé''

Des cris se faisaient entendre dehors dès le commencement de l'après-midi. Tous le monde passant devant le petit bar préférait ne pas les écouter de peur de s'embarquer dans des histoires assez louches.

''Si c'est le loyer que tu veux, tu l'as'' dit Gintoki avec une gueule de bois.  
''Hein ? Attend. Il y a bientôt une catastrophe ? Tu es tombé malade ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Où sont les caméras ?'' demanda effarouché Otose regardant bizarrement le permanenté.  
''Oye baba, tu le veux vraiment ce loyer ?''  
''…''  
''Ha ha ha ha… ne t'inquiète pas Otose, nous non plus on ne sait pas ce qu'il a en ce moment'' réconforta Shinpachi.  
''Maman est si fier de toi mon fils'' s'écria Kagura sautant sur Gintoki.

Otose ne répondit rien mais elle se demandait pourquoi cet idiot agissait de cette façon. Elle continua d'écouter la discution.

''Euh ce connard de perm-tête va vraiment bien ?''  
''Je ne sais pas du tout Catherine…'' dit Shinpachi.  
''Ce ne sont pas les habitudes de Gintoki-san'' déclara Tama.  
''Depuis quand agit-il étrangement ?'' demanda enfin Otose.  
''Je crois que cela fait depuis plus d'une semaine. Il est assez agité en ce moment comme si quelque chose de grand se préparait. Mais pourquoi ?… mais ce qui est une bonne chose c'est qu'il continue à boire son lait fraise'' dit Shinpachi inquiet pour son patron.  
''Cela ne veut toujours rien dire…'' marmonna Otose.

Un silence pesant resta pendant quelque instan-

''Oye je suis toujours là vous savez !?'' cria Gintoki ''Et pourquoi l'auteur est aussi de leur côté ? Eh auteur-san qu'est-ce que tu fou ?'' (je suis tout simplement neutre dans l'histoire, ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'ai pas oublié) ''Mon cul !''  
''Euh… Gin-san je crois que tu as brisé le quatrième mur…''  
''Voilà ta paie baba'' dit le permanenté agacé qu'on le croit fou ou malade.

Otose et les autres sauf Gintoki étaient tous ébahis. Ils n'en croyaient pas leur yeux qu'il le ferait. Mais tout d'un coup Shinpachi et Kagura pensèrent à une chose qui leur étaient important : leur revenu.

''Gin-san… pour notre fiche de paie…'' demandèrent Kagura et Shinpachi en même temps.  
''Le mois prochain''  
''Hein !''  
''Maman est très déçu de toi mon fils''  
''Et qui est ton fils d'abord'' s'écria énervé Gintoki à Kagura.  
''Gin-san, dis-moi… tu as préféré payer le loyer au lieu de nous donner notre fiche de paie ?'' demanda Shinpachi d'une étrange aura l'entourant virant du violet au noir.  
''Ow ow, vous pouvez au moins mieux me comprendre vous deux. Gin-san préfère ne pas entendre brailler la vieille dans ses oreilles si fragiles. Il est trop jeune pour devenir sourd''  
''Qui est la vieille enfoiré ? Tu veux que je te corrige ?'' cria Otose.  
''Tu as préféré de…'' dit Kagura d'une étrange aura l'entourant aussi.  
''DONNE NOUS TOUT DE SUITE NOTRE ARGENT BÂTARD !'' crièrent comme des fous Shinpachi et Kagura en même temps en sautant sur leur patron avare en le battant de toute leur force.

Otose, Catherine et Tama les regardèrent battre leur patron assez férocement tel des bêtes sauvages se vengeant de leur proie échappée. La mère de Kabukichu soupira. Elle devait s'attendre à un tel comportement irrespectueux et irresponsable de cet homme bien qu'elle n’avouera jamais à voix haute qu'elle avait eu tout de même peur pour lui. Elle avait eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et qu'il n'avouerait pas devant les enfants. Elle espère seulement que dès que quelque chose lui arrive qu'il lui dirait tout de suite. Mais d'une autre part, il est aussi une cause perdu qu'elle prendrait toujours soin de l'aider dans des cas désespérés ou bien sûr le relever lorsqu'il perd son chemin.

''Ite ite ite*, c'est bon ! Arrêtez !''  
''Donne nous d'abord notre fiche de paie'' cria Kagura en lui lançant un regard noir.  
''Oye oye je ne peux pas, mais je vous le donnerais une prochaine fois'' dit désespérément Gintoki pour ne plus recevoir de coup.  
''Nan, il fallait y penser avant !'' cria aussi Shinpachi.  
''Ow ow, que ce passe-t-il ici ?'' dit une voix familière.

Les deux employés yorozuya arrêtèrent de frapper leur patron et se retournèrent vers cette voix mais devinrent encore plus énervé.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici sadique'' menaça Kagura.  
''Rien qui t'intéresse la Chine'' dit Sougou ''Ah danna* comment vas-tu ?''  
''Tu rigoles j'espère Souchirou-kun'' dit Gintoki en colère ''Oogoshi-kun est pas là ?''  
''C'est Sougou danna. Mais malheureusement Hijikata est bien là derrière moi toujours en vie''  
''Tu veux que je te tue ou que je te hante jusqu'à la fin de tes jours Sougou'' dit énervé Hijikata ''Et il est Hijikata connard de monstre-sucre''  
''Hein ! Qu'as-tu dit Mayora ?''  
''Bonjour Sougou, Hijikata'' essaya Shinpachi d'accueillir poliment les deux policiers.  
''De toute façon que faites-vous là ? Pour les impôts ?'' dit le permanenté de son air habituel paresseux.  
''Nous voulons simplement parler avec vous danna'' dit Sougou.  
''Pour ?''  
''Si tu peux nous suivre sans commentaire'' dit Hijikata selon la procédure.  
''Nan je veux pas'' répond Gintoki.  
''Oye tu veux vraiment que je t'arrête pour non coopération ?''  
''Ah ! Tu peux toujours essayer Oogoshi-kun'' souri-t-il d'un air mauvais .  
''Danna tu nous facilites pas la chose'' soupira le roi des sadique.  
''Et pourquoi vous voulez prendre avec vous Gin-san, sadique ?'' demanda Kagura inquiète.  
''Je t'es déjà dit la Chine, aucune des tes affaires''  
''Toi…'' Kagura serra ses poings prêt à commencer un combat mais fut retenue par Shinpachi.

Gintoki se dirigea dehors avec Hijikata pour parler avec lui. Quant à Sougou, il demanda sans penser aux conséquences une boisson, assis au bar.

''Tient'' dit Otose.  
''Merci'' remercia Sougou.  
''Pourquoi ?'' redemanda Kagura.  
''Eh bien, disons qu'il est quelque chose qui concerne danna mais avant que vous me posez une autre question, je n'en ai aucune idée de quoi il peut s'agir'' répondit-il.  
''…''  
'' Ce qui ne répond toujours pas pourquoi'' soupira Shinpachi.

~

''Alors que me veux-tu ? Mais explique moi en moins de trente mots''  
''Oye bâtard tu veux vraiment que je te mette en taule ?'' s'énerva Hijikata.  
''…'' Plusieurs coches apparurent sur le front de Gintoki ''Alors ?''  
''Je vais être franc avec toi''  
''Suis-je vraiment obligé de répondre'' le coupa Gintoki.  
''Veux-tu te taire quelques minutes ? Et oui tu es obligé aussi non je vais être obligé de t'interroger dans une salle d'interrogatoire si tu veux autrement'' se mit Hijikata peu à peu en colère.  
''Ah si tu veux, après tout je ne choisi pas le deuxième choix''  
''Tu as terminé ? Bon ou j'en étais-je ? Ah oui, donc…''  
''Donc ?''  
''Puisque tu as fait partie de la guerre joui dans le passé et que tu connais Katsura et Takasugi, parle moi des liens que tu as entre eux''

Gintoki regarda le vice-commandent en fronçant des sourcils. Il se demandait pourquoi une telle question devait survenir tout à coup. Mais il avait promis de répondre mais tout au moins pas de dire la vérité. Il essaya d'y répondre en ne disant pas trop de détails qui pourrait le lier assez proche de ses deux anciens camarades mais surtout en particulier de Takasugi.

''Eh bien… je les ai connus seulement pendant la guerre joui'' mentit le permanenté.  
''Je vois''  
''Et pourquoi cette question ?''  
''Rien qui t'intéresse'' dit agacé le monstre-mayo  
''Il m'intéresse tant qu'il est sur moi enfoiré'' cria énervé Gintoki.  
''Qui est l'enfoiré perm-head ?''

~

Après la discussion entre le vice-commandent du shisengumi et l'ancien joui, les deux rentrèrent dans le bar demander aussi une boisson pour refroidir la tension entre eux.

''Oye, il y a un panonceau devant la porte disant que le bar est fermé si vous n'êtes pas aveugles''  
''Aye aye baba, on veut tout de même des boissons'' dit Gintoki.  
''Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui je vous jure…'' jura Otose.  
''Je ne vais pas faire d'heures supplémentaires pour vous'' dit Catherine.  
''De toute façon on ne te veut pas'' dirent le groupe de sadique.  
''Vous deux…'' s'énerva-t-elle.  
''Ha ha ha ha, je suis désolé Catherine'' s'excusa Shinpachi.  
''Ne fais pas ton *****-*** Megane*'' dit Kagura  
''OYE SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE ET IL EST SHINPACHI !'' cria-t-il ''Suis-je le seul qui est raisonnable ici ?'' demanda Shinpachi à l'auteur (euh… je pense) *soupir*

~

Après quelques heures passés, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Une belle lueur orangée et jaune entourait la ville enfin calme après tant de chahuts. Quand tout à coup, une personne fit son entrée dans le bar surprenant tout le monde.

''Oye oye vieillard, tu te crois pour Ulsain Bolt ?'' dit Gintoki évitant de peu de s'étrangler avec sa boisson.  
''Ah Ginji, je te cherchais'' dit Gengai essoufflé.  
''Aujourd'hui c'est ma journée…'' marmonna-t-il.  
''J'ai malheureusement une grande urgence'' dit fatalement Gengai.

Tout le monde se tut, Gintoki sentant un gros problème derrière les mots de Gengai comme le fit le reste, les yorozya et le shisengumi suivirent Gengai jusqu'à son atelier. Avant d'y entrer, Gengai leur avertit qu'il avait construit une machine de voyage dans le temps plus sophistiqué que le « voleur de temps »*. Et c'est en rentrant qu'ils comprirent vite la situation. Ils pouvaient distinguer des corps maculés de sang, étaient allongés sur le sol.

''Oye vieillard ? Pourquoi il y a-t-il plein de corps au sol ? Et en plus avec du sang sur eux ?'' s'écria Hijikata.  
''Tu veux les rejoindre Hijikata ?'' dit Sougou.  
''Teme*''  
''Taisez-vous vous deux garnements ! On ne doit surtout pas attirer l'attention ici !''  
''On est policier, je peux très bien t'arrêter pour le massacre de ces gens'' dit Hijikata calmement.  
''Eh ? Kagura cherche Zura et dit lui de venir ici au plus vite'' dit Gintoki avec empressement à Kagura à part.

Il était le seul à réagir vite ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui surpris. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de trembler un peu avec de gros yeux ronds plaqués sur son visage comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

''Qu'y a-t-il Gin-san ? '' demanda inquiet Shinpachi mais ne reçu aucune réponse de son patron.  
''Oye perm-head tu entends ?'' demanda aussi Hijikata.  
''G-Gengai, depuis quand sont-ils ici ? Sont-ils vivants ?'' parla enfin Gintoki d'une voix basse à peine perspective, les cheveux cachant ses yeux.  
''Eh bien j'ai vérifié quand ils sont apparus il y a quelques minutes avant que je te trouve. Ils sont toujours vivants mais seulement évanouis par ce voyage dans le temps mais aussi avec le sang sur eux je pense''

Un silence de mort régna dans l'atelier quand deux personnes arrivèrent avec un grand fracas.

''Me revoilà Gin-san, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé ! N'oublie pas de me payer 20… mmmh non 100 sukonbu''  
''Ne rêve pas trop estomac sur patte...''  
''Gintoki, que s'est-il passé ici ?'' demanda inquiet Katsura qui jeta par la suite un regard sérieux vers le shisengumi.  
''Katsura !'' cria Sougou sortant son bazooka de nul part (=.=)  
''Sougou baisse ton arme pour une fois'' dit étrangement Hijikata.  
''Mais…''  
''La situation est un peu désespéré…''

Katsura regarda le regard de Gintoki se déplaçant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'avança donc quand il vit à quoi il avait affaire.

''Gintoki… ne me dit pas que…''  
''J'en ai bien peur que si Zura…'' répondit Gintoki avec sérieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * baba : sorcière  
> * ite : forme d'onomatopée de la douleur (comme 'ouch' ou 'aie' etc...)  
> * danna : patron (peu avoir plusieurs significations mais)  
> * megane : lunettes  
> * "voleur de temps" : machine apparaissant dans le film : Yorozuya yo Eien Nare  
> * teme : :X


	3. Des réponses aux questions

Katsura regardait choqué. Il ne pouvait pas en croire de ses yeux. Pourquoi ses corps allongés au sol ensanglantés lui paraissaient si familier. Il s'approcha des corps sans dire un mot. Il s'adressa ensuite à son ancien camarade sans le regarder.

''Comment ? Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ?'' demanda-t-il d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.  
''Un voyage dans le temps. Mais je dirais qu'ils viennent du passé…'' dit Gintoki repérant dans la voix de son ami une certaine nostalgie et une énorme douleur.

Les autres personnes présentes dans cet atelier les regardèrent surpris. Ils se demandaient pourquoi Katsura et Gintoki étaient si surpris et pour quelle raison semblaient-ils si triste.

''Gin-chan/san'' dirent les deux autres membres des yorozuya en même temps.

Gintoki se retourna vers eux et regarda les autres ne comprenant pas la situation. Il soupira. Il se demandait bien pourquoi cet événement devait arriver aujourd'hui.

''Eh bien, il semblerait que la situation est pour le moins… un peu… étrange…'' souri-t-il d'un sourire crispé en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.  
''Oye perm-head que se passe-t-il ici en ce moment ?'' demanda Hijikata calmement.  
''…''  
''La seule chose que l'on peut vous dire pour l'instant est que ces personnes proviennent peut-être du passé mais nous ne sommes pas encore sûr… nous pourrons vous expliquer en détail la situation une fois que nous ayons traité leurs blessures.''

Tout le monde, sauf Gintoki et Gengai qui s'étaient mis à part, regarda Katsura et acceptèrent. Dans un coin de l'atelier, les deux personnes à part parlèrent quant à eux, de la machine à voyager dans le temps.

''Ginoji, je sais qu'il est un peu surprenant mais la machine à voyager dans le temps est pour l'instant non fonctionnel. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse transporter autant de personnes. Ils sont pour l'instant évanouis mais je ne peux prévoir les conséquences de ce voyage. Il va me falloir que je me remette à cette machine pour la réparer… Au minimum deux semaines ou plus… Mais Ginoji, dès qu'il y aura un problème ou quelque chose d'étrange qui se passe préviens moi'' dit Gengai.  
''Je n'y manquerai pas'' assura Gintoki d'un ton sérieux hochant lentement la tête puis se retourna rejoindre les autres.

~

''Alors... comment allons-nous faire pour traiter leurs blessures ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire ici. De plus, la nuit va bientôt arriver.'' dit Sougou regardant dehors. ''Il nous faut trouver un endroit pour les loger aussi...''  
''Nous pouvons les prendre à la caserne. Nous avons une salle assez grande.'' dit Hijikata.  
''Non, qui voudrait aller rester chez les chiens du gouvernement !'' cria Katsura.  
''Oye, je peux encore changer d'avis sur ton cas.'' dit Hijikata avec une coche sur la tempe en regardant Katsura droit dans les yeux.  
''STOP'' cria Gintoki agacé. ''Nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler. Bien que je suis d'accord avec Zura...'' Il le regarda avec son expression habituelle. Il regarda ensuite avec Kagura, Shinpachi avec insistance.  
''Qui a-t-il Gin-san ? Kagura-chan ?'' demanda Shinpachi.  
''....''  
''Gin-san ?''  
''....''  
''Euh...'' Shinpachi se demandait ce qu'avait son patron et son amie dans leur tête pour le regarder ainsi avec des yeux paresseux. Il pensa longtemps mais ne trouva pas pour quelle raison. Quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. ''Hein !? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à…''  
''Uh-uh Megane.'' répondu Kagura avec Gintoki hochant la tête pour confirmer la réponse.  
''M-Mais Gin-san !'' il regarda Gintoki avec des yeux suppliants. ''A-Anue, elle n'acceptera jamais !''  
''Tu lui diras aussi non qu'elle sera considérée comme une héroïne sauvant de pauvres personnes grièvement blessés ou à la limite de la mort... quoiqu'ils le seront peut-être s'ils mangent sa nourriture...'' inventa Gintoki une excuse passable et pensant au risque possible.

Gintoki eu des frissons parcourant tout son corps. Même si elle cuisinait des certains œufs brûlés voir à la limite de la compréhension... non plutôt une étrange matière noire que même un chat ou un chien n'oserait manger, ils devaient agir vite pour ces mystérieuses personnes encore étendues sur le sol étant le seul endroit acceptable. Mais ce lieu semble cependant à une forteresse empêchant tout mouvement de rébellion pour se sauver. Il eu encore des frissons mais beaucoup plus violent. Shinpachi réfléchi pendant un moment avant de céder.

''Bon... d'accord... mais si elle se met en colère se sera vous les gars qui seront sa cible.''  
''Aye*'' dirent les deux autres yorozuya.  
''Bon si tout est d'accord, nous allons tout de suite nous mettre au travail'' déclara Zura. ''Zura janai Katsura da'' dit calmement Zura à l'auteur (désolé :p)

~

Le nuit venait de tomber. Le ciel était d'un bleu nuit laissant en lui quelques étoiles blanches dans ses voiles. Dans une propriété assez bien entretenue, six personnes allaient et venaient depuis une maison transportant avec eux plusieurs silhouettes. Une fois terminé. Ils soufflèrent, tous épuisés.

''Shinpachi ?'' demanda une voix féminine dans l'entrée de la maison traditionnelle japonaise laissant sous-entendre d'autres questions à venir.  
''Anue* je vais tout t'expliquer'' rassura son frère se retournant crispé vers sa soeur.  
''Je t'écoute'' dit-elle simplement avec un sourire.  
''... où commencer...'' il se retourna vers son patron le suppliant de l'aider. Il se détourna de lui l'ignorant complètement 'traite !' pensa Shinpachi.  
''Alors ?''  
''Uh... eh bien...GLOUP... Nous avons trouver des personnes blessés et j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de les soigner ici !'' cria Shinpachi en tremblant de tout son être.  
''Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas emmené à l'hôpital ?'' demanda Tae.  
''Bonsoir Otae-san'' intervint Kastura ''Ces personnes dont parle Shinpachi ne peuvent aller à l'hôpital. Il serait les secouer assez gravement à leur réveil. De plus nous sommes tous ici, extrêmement désolé de vous prévenir seulement maintenant mais surtout de nous incruster chez vous. Vous nous en verrez aussi profondément désolé mais nous sommes en ce moment dans une situation assez difficile. Il serait, pour nous, une grande aide que vous nous offrez pour aider à les loger quelques temps. Nous vous promettons de trouver une autre solution quand la situation se présentera'' dit-il solennellement.

Les paroles dites par le chef joui impressionnèrent tout le monde. Il semblait presque à un drama. Connaissant son ancien camarade, Gintoki secoua la tête désespéré. Il savait qu'il ferait toute un drame pour convaincre une personne. Il regarda la femme et vit comment elle a été touché. Son jeu marchait mais il l’agaçait au plus au point.

''E-Et bien, si je peux vous aider pour les soigner... J'accepte de les loger pour quelques temps'' accepta Tae.  
''Merci beaucoup'' se pencha Katsura comme signe de remerciement.  
''...'' les autres les regardèrent étrangement.  
''Bon eh bien si tout est réglé on peut commencer à traiter leurs blessures'' dit immédiatement Hijikata ne supportant pas cette atmosphère.

~

Dans une salle assez grande, plusieurs futons étaient mis au sol où reposaient les voyageurs encore inconnus du reste du groupe. Chacun avait une tâche particulière. Un groupe devait s'occuper d'apporter l'eau, les fournitures médicales, un autre pour apporter des vêtements propres, et le dernier de nettoyer les blessures. Tout le monde se mirent au travail.

(du côté du premier groupe)

''Sadique je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as eu aussi la tâche à ramener l'eau-aru'' dit Kagura énervé.  
''He he he'' commença Sougou à rire malicieusement. ''Il suffit maintenant de se taire. Il pourrait aussi non arriver un accident''  
''Grr'' grogna Kagura prête à se battre contre son 'adversaire'.

(du côté du second groupe)

''Mmm... Hijikata-san, vous souvenez vous combien ils sont ?'' demanda Shinpachi.  
''Je dirais environ XX''  
''XX ? Nani* ? Pourquoi XX ? Auteur-sann !?'' cria le garçon aux lunettes à l'auteur. ''Pourquoi ne pas dire combien ils sont ?'' (Gomen*, mais même moi je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé sur le nombre ^^') Il soufla. '' Aaah… XX ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr mais je crois qu'il nous reste encore des kimonos. J'espère qu'ils feront l'affaire…''  
''Ils feront l'affaire'' valida le vice-commandant mettant dans sa bouche une cigarette. Il le regarda ensuite l'air sérieux. ''Savez-vous qui peuvent être ces étrangers qui ont voyagé dans le temps jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?''  
''Non. Je ne sais pas mais ce que je peux être sûr est que Gin-san avait l'air très sérieux lorsqu'il les a vu. Il me semblait aussi d'avoir vu un éclat d'argent dans le groupe...'' pensa Shinpachi. Hijikata le regarda et hocha légèrement la tête.

(du côté du dernier groupe)

Gintoki et Katsura quand à eux s'occupaient à soigner les nouveaux venus. Ils se demandaient encore comment ceci a-t-il pu arriver. Mais la principale question est : comment gérer le caractère des autres pourtant si familier.  
''Gintoki, comment vont-ils réagir selon toi ?'' demanda Katsura inquiet.  
''Je ne sais pas... Mais une chose est sûr. Ils vont être tous surpris pour les Amanto'' dit Gintoki en regardant les personnes allongées dans les futons.  
''Oui'' dit-il d'un air détaché.  
"Zura-" Gintoki n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra dans la salle.  
"Gin-san, Katsura-san, j'ai les fournitures médicales" prévenu Otae-san en entrant dans la salle.  
"Merci" remercia Katsura.

Après l'arrivé de Tae et des deux autres groupes quelques secondes après elle, ils leur donnèrent les différents éléments qu'ils avaient besoins puis sortirent attendre dans le salon. Pendant ce temps là, les anciens patriotes joui commencèrent à nettoyer les blessures des blessés. Une fois terminé et après avoir vérifié si personne ne s'était réveillé, ils sortirent de la salle pour ensuite rejoindre les autres se préparant mentalement aux questions qui vont leur être posées.

"G-Gin-san, K-Katsura-san, en entrant dans la salle j'ai eu l'impression de vous voir en double" déclara Shinpachi tout pâle.  
"Mm ? Megane, il est normal que tu vois en double-aru" dit Kagura paresseusement.  
"Comment est-il normal de voir en double Kagura-chan ? Et il est Shinpachi" se plaint-il.  
"Tu as bien deux verres. Donc tu vois bien en double"  
"Kagura ! Pourquoi cette réflexion ? Je disais simplement que j'ai cru voir deux personnes ressemblant à Gin-san et à Katsura-san dans la salle d'à côté."  
"Ah" répondit simplement Kagura. Shinpachi soupira désespérément.  
"Gin-san" demanda Shinpachi en le regardant, le suppliant pour obtenir des explications. Son patron souffla.  
"Si vous voulez avoir des réponses à vos questions, il est maintenant temps"

~

Gintoki et Katsura se regardèrent avant de regarder les autres attendant leurs questions.  
"Bon. Vous pouvez commencer" dit Gintoki se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.  
"Yorozuya, qui sont ces personnes" demanda Hijikata attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui et Gintoki.  
"Ces personnes proviennent du passé mais plus précisément de la guerre joui" répondit-il simplement.  
"De la guerre joui ?" demanda Sougou.  
"Oui. Mais il n'est pas seulement ça"  
"Que veux-tu dire danna ?"  
"Disons que Shinpachi-kun a eu en partie raison" déclara Katsura.  
"Gin-san, tu veux dire qu-" réfléchi Shinpachi mais fut aussitôt coupé par Kagura.  
"Gin-chan tu veux dire que Megane voit double ?! Otae-san, nous devons tout de suite l'emmener à l'hôpital avant que la maladie s'aggrave !"  
"Oye ! Kagura-chan ! Quelle maladie ?" s'écria-t-il.  
"Kagura-chan tu as simplement mal comprise" souri tendrement Tae à Kagura en la soulageant  
"..."  
"Bon eh bien où en étions-nous ? Ah oui. Comme je le disais ces personnes viennent de l'ancienne guerre joui mais nous avons en ce moment même dans l'autre pièce les plus... mmm... comment dire... importants enfin 'les grandes têtes de fil' "

Les deux membres du Shisengumi pensèrent quelques instants en mettant en lien les paroles du chef des yorozuya et le témoignage du garçon aux lunettes. Quand ils comprirent enfin cette chaîne liant les mots : 'les grandes tête de fil'. Ils regardèrent l'ancien patriote argenté avec de gros yeux.

"Perm-head tu veux dire que vos anciens camarades se trouvent ici mais vous aussi?"  
"Wow qui aurait cru qu'un jour je verrais des vieux combattants" souri sadiquement Sougou en insistant sur le mot 'vieux'.  
"Oye. Okita-kun. Qui traites-tu de vieux ?" parla Gintoki laissant derrière ses mots une menace à éviter.  
"Désolé danna mais j'aimerai bien croiser le fer avec votre plus jeune vous. Je voudrai presque y aller maintenant pour le réveiller" souri-t-il toujours sadiquement.  
"Je vous déconseillerais de faire cela" intervenu rapidement Katsura.  
"Mm ? Pourquoi ?" demanda le vice-commandant.  
"Disons qu'il a failli embrocher Tatsuma après l'avoir surpris" répondi-t-il. Le capitaine de la première division et le vice-commandant le regardèrent étonnés. Il regarda par la suite Gintoki se souvenant de la scène comme si c'était hier.

~

(flash-back)

Un soldat habillé en blanc, souillé par quelques éclaboussures de sang se reposait calmement sur la racine d'un arbre encore debout. Il tenait entre ses mains une arme d'une main ferme. Il semblait dormir de première vue mais il n'était qu'une impression. De plus près, pour des yeux experts, on pouvait voir sa position assez forte, encrée dans le sol, ses muscles raides prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Même les soldats les plus expérimentés évitèrent de trop s'approcher de lui de peur d'être tué accidentellement si ils le surprenaient. Mais un jour, un certain idiot avait voulu, selon certains soldats, se faire tuer. Même si il était l'un de ses amis proches de lui, il pouvait rencontrer son katana.

''Oye oye Sakamoto ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?'' cria Katsura à son ami.  
''Ah ah ah ah. Zura, je vais simplement aller réveiller Kintoki'' dit Sakamoto en se rapprochant doucement et lentement de la tête blanche dans son dos.  
''Oye Sakamoto !''  
''Zura, laisse cet idiot. Il va juste se faire tuer si il le réveille comme ça'' déclara Takasugi.  
''Zura janai Katsura da. Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?''  
''Une fois peut-être mais pas deux'' dit-il se souvenant comment il a failli dégénérer. ''Et dire que ce bâtard est vraiment difficile à lever. Une bonne douche froide le réveillerai d'un trait''  
''Je ne crois pas que se soit une très bonne idée…''  
''Qui sait''

Cependant, après cette courte discussion entre eux, ils regardèrent Sakamoto approcher Gintoki comme un félin. Il pencha ensuite sa tête à côté de son oreille. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée.

''KINTOKI ! DEBOUT'' cria l'idiot suicidaire.

Quand tout à coup, d'un rapide mouvement, Sakamoto se retrouva plaqué au sol, un katana à la gorge, une main forte l'étranglant et le Shiroyasha au dessus de lui prêt à le tuer. Les yeux du démon blanc était vif, froid et meurtrier. La pointe de la lame n'était heureusement pas enfoncée profondément, seulement moins d'un millimètre mais laisse seulement une fine coulée de sang sortir de la plaie. Katsura et Takasugi se précipitèrent rapidement près de l'horrible scène. Quelques secondes après. Gintoki reprit enfin ses sens sous le choc. Il lâcha lentement Sakamoto ébahi le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

''Ha… Ha ha ha. Sumimasen* Kintoki ! Ha ha ha ha-arg'' ria l'idiot presque tué puis frappé par Gintoki.  
''Idiot'' dit-il encore sous le choc se détournant de ses amis.

Katsura vérifia la blessure de Sakamoto qui n' était pas du tout grave mais saignait un peu. Il souffla de soulagement. Il regarda ensuite Gintoki qui avait une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Il pouvait dire que cela l'avait affecté.

(fin du flash-back)

~

Personne ne pouvait parler après avoir entendu le flash-back. Ils regardèrent par la suite Gintoki inquiets.

''Mm ?''  
''Danna, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aurez de tels réflexes'' dit impressionné Sougou.  
''Oye oye, il n'est tout de même pas tant incroyable Soushirou-kun'' répondit-t-il.  
''C'est Sougou danna''  
''…'' Le chef des yorozuya regarda son ancien camarade le regardant aussi mais étrangement insistant ''Quoi ?''  
''Rien''  
''…''

Quand le groupe entendit des bruits de pas presque inaudibles provenant de la salle d'à côté s'arrêtant quelques secondes après, près de la porte. Il gelèrent tous. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'une des personnes blessés serait déjà levé. Avec prudence, Gintoki se leva, la main sur son bokotu, s'approchant de la porte puis l’ouvrit. Une personne se trouvait bien devant lui. Deux paires de yeux rouges se rencontrèrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Aye : oui  
> * Anue : sœur  
> * Nani ? : hein ?  
> * Gomen/ Sumimasen : désolé


	4. Le passé dans le présent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, je préfère vous prévenir avant que vous ne soyez perdu dans les prochains chapitres à venir XS  
> Pour celui-ci, étant donné que les personnages auront leur double, j'ai décidé de leur donné un nom propre pour chacun d'eux :
> 
> * Gintoki :  
> (présent) : Gin  
> (passé) : Gintoki
> 
> * Katsura :  
> (présent) : Zura  
> (passé) : Katsura
> 
> (…)  
> Le nom des autres personnages arriveront par la suite.
> 
> P.S : /!\ pour Katsura et Gintoki, il changera automatiquement quand il rencontrera son plus jeune.
> 
> J'espère que vous ne saurez pas trop désorienté. Allez, maintenant place à la suite que vous avez tant attendu !!!

Les deux personnes se regardant dans les yeux ne dirent aucun mot pendant un certain temps. Leurs mains se trouvaient pour l'un sur un bokotu et l'autre sur un katana. Aucun d'eux ne déviaient leur regard encré dans l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux argents bouclés voir plutôt une permanente argentée. La seule différence entre cette paire était leur différence d'âge. Le plus jeune brisa le silence s'adressant à tous le monde surpris dans l'autre pièce.

"Qui êtes-vous et où sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-il en grognant un peu, dévisageant la personne devant lui le ressemblant étrangement.  
"Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal" intervint Katsura "Vous êtes en sécurité"

Le plus jeune le regarda d'un regard étrange puis scruta son environnement. Il enleva par la suite sa main lentement de son arme jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et attendit qu'on lui réponde à ses questions.

"Je crois que tu sais qui je suis. Mais nous sommes en ce moment à Edo, dans une maison qu'une gentille femme a accepté de vous loger. Vous venez, vous et vos hommes, de voyager dans le temps. Je dirais 10 ans vers le futur. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Gintoki" dit Katsura essayant de rassurer le plus jeune. Les autres le regardèrent avec de gros yeux.  
"Zura tu es devenu de plus en plus idiot au fil des années. Mais je te crois sur ce point" répondit le plus jeune Gintoki.

Kagura, Shinpachi, Sougou et Hijikata ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs yeux. Le Gintoki du passé était si jeune. Ils pouvaient dire qu'il avait environ 16 ou 17 ans. Ils pouvaient aussi penser que les trois autres étaient comme lui. Un jeune homme entraîné dans une guerre sanglante. Maintenant, ils comprennent la différence de la vivacité des yeux de Gintoki. Un grand contraste avec les yeux vifs et les yeux de poisson mort. Il a dût se passer quelque chose pour un tel changement. Mais pour l'idiotie, il est toujours le même. Après tout ces deux personnes étaient la même.

"Zura janai Katsura da"  
"Permettons nous de nous présenter. Je me présente, je m'appelle Otae Shimura, Kagura et mon petit frère Shinpachi" dit-elle en montrant les plus jeunes.  
"Hijikata Toshirou"  
"Sougou"  
"Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà mon nom" dit le jeune samouraï argenté maladroitement en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête bouclée plus volumineux de son plus vieux lui.  
"Je crois que nous devrions parler" déclara Katsura en regardant les deux Gintoki. Les deux concernés sortirent de la pièce pour parler dehors.

...

"Il est très étrange de le voir plus jeune" dit Tae surprise. "La situation comme vous le dite est un peu désespérée. Il est tout de même incroyable de voir des personnes vivant dans le passé arriver à nos jours"  
"Anue, il n'est pas tellement vieux. Il fait seulement... 10 ans"  
"C'est quand même longtemps-aru" renchéri Kagura.  
"Haaa. Si vous le dites" soupira Shinpachi.  
"Hijikata, même si je savais que danna avait fait la guerre, il est tout de même irréaliste" dit Sougou.  
"Ouai" répondit Hijikata.

Cependant les cinq restants ne purent rester dans la salle sans s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la porte pour écouter les trois joui dehors. Katsura et Gin (présent) étaient assis sur le planché quant à Gintoki (passé) était assis sur le bord regardant les étoiles. Le silence régnait sur eux pendant quelques minutes avant que l'un deux commença a parler. Ils écoutèrent donc la conversation.

"Gintoki, je sais que cette situation est étrange mais il faut que tu saches que dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons en ce moment a beaucoup changé" expliqua Katsura.  
"C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Gintoki ne se retournant pas.  
"Amanto" répondit Gin. Ses cheveux couvraient ses yeux ne les laissant pas voir. Il ne dit plus un mot par la suite. Ses mots ont cependant dits plus qu'il ne fallait. Son plus jeune soupira.  
"Les Amanto ont pris le pouvoir et ont un puissant appuie dans le gouvernement. C'est eux qui dirige la planète maintenant." continua sèchement Katsura.  
"A vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu..." dit le plus jeune calmement.  
"Gintoki ! Comment peux-tu dire que tu t'en doutais après tout ce que nous avons traversé ?!" cria Katsura se levant et pointant du doigt le jeune homme.  
"Oye oye Zura. Pas besoin de crier." se plaint-il.  
"En quoi devrais-je me calmer ?! Si tu savais comment il pourrait se terminer alors pourquoi ne pas aller leur signer un traiter de paix pour arrêter les combats et surtout ces boucheries !"  
"Zura" dit Gintoki sur un ton autoritaire comme une mère grondant son fils. Il se retourna vers eux, les yeux contenant une certaine colère maîtrisée. "Je n'ai jamais renoncé à me battre mais je n'ai jamais voulu protéger ce pays. Mourir pour ce pays en suivant les règles imposés par une autre personne à la lettre, je ne le ferai jamais. Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit Zura."  
"…"  
"Mais malgré cela... les Amanto ont toujours été plus nombreux que nous même si leur effectif était fragile à un certain moment. Même si nous gagnons des batailles, nous avons toujours été en infériorité numérique. Nos camarades se battant courageusement dans les batailles... Je l'ai accepté il y a peu. Mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner. Pas maintenant..."  
"…"  
"Zura" parla enfin Gin. "Je crois que nous devrions laisser ce sujet de côté" sentant que le sujet allait aborder peu à peu sur leur sensei. Ils ne devaient pas se permettre de le lui dire.  
"Zura janai Katsura da" il semblait choqué, surpris mais aussi triste. Il accepta néanmoins les propos des deux Gintoki. Il soupira. "Aye. Nous devrions t'expliquer avant tout les principaux points" s'adressant au plus jeune.

~

Les autres les espionnant refermèrent la porte en toute discrétion. Voir Katsura en colère était leur toute première fois. Leur conversation les ont tous bouleversé.

"Il est très... bizarre d'entendre cela" avoua Sougou.  
"Pourquoi. Pour quelle raison se battait-il dans la guerre alors ? Et surtout pourquoi n'abandonne-t-il pas maintenant ?" demanda Kagura un peu abasourdi.  
"Nous ne savons pas" répondit Shinpachi.  
"Néanmoins, entendre cela par le shiroyasha est très surprenant étant donné les rumeurs circulant sur ce démon" déclara Hijikata.  
"Les rumeurs sur ce démon ? Vous voulez parler de Gin-san ?" demanda Tae.  
"Vous ne les avez jamais entendu ?" demanda-t-il. Kagura, Shinpachi et Tae secouèrent leur tête.  
"Hijikata, après tout on peut leur dire vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Après je pourrais enfin te tuer" dit le commandant de la première division.  
"Tu peux toujours rêver Sougou" il souffla puis tourna son regard vers les autres. "D'après nos rapports, le shiroyasha était craint par ses ennemis comme de ses alliés, partant toujours le premier aux premières lignes des combats et revenait le dernier avec des vêtements tachés du sang de ses ennemis. Selon plusieurs témoignages, il était une personne inaccessible, lointaine mais proche de ses camarades. Les cheveux blancs, habillé de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Fort, rapide mais aussi intelligent pour mener les batailles avec les trois autres rois célestes. Un excellent guerrier dans l'ensemble. On dit qu'à lui seul il aurait tué plus de mille Amanto. Bien sûr on a aussi d'autres éléments sur lui mais plutôt non important"  
"Impressionnant" dit Kagura impressionnée.

Ils attendirent  quelques minutes avant que les trois joui arrivèrent calmement dans la pièce. Gin dit à son plus jeune de transmettre l'information à ses camarades et de les rejoindre au bar le lendemain midi à l'adresse indiquée sur un papier qui lui a été donné. Après cela, le jeune Gintoki se retira dans la salle de dortoir quant aux autres parlèrent entre eux pendant une bonne heure et se quittèrent dans la soirée. Gin et Kagura retournèrent dans leur maison après une journée bien remplie.

~

(du côté des personnes venant du passé)

Les soldats se sont réveillés un par un, tous désorientés. La seule chose qu'ils savaient été qu'auparavant ils étaient sur un champs de bataille vérifiant le périmètre de leur camps pour d'éventuel attaques surprises de l’ennemi et maintenant, ils se trouvaient dans une salle propre, fraîche, comme si une guerre n'est jamais passé ici. Ils se regardèrent entre eux. Seulement quatre personnes étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici étant donné le regard qu'ils avaient. Le jeune Katsura leur dit la situation assez bref de ce qu'il avait appris par Gintoki dans la soirée et les mis en garde sur le monde dans lequel ils étaient arrivés. Une grande partie des soldats étaient dégoutés, mais aussi choqués mais à contre-cœur acceptèrent les événements.  
Vers midi, ils se mirent en route avec le frère de la propriétaire, le katana accroché à leur hanche, essayant d'éviter tout Amanto.

(du côté des yorozuya)

Dans la maison, une personne aux cheveux argentés dormait encore, ronflant légèrement, de la bave sortant de sa bouche et rêvant de sa Ketsuno Ana, la fille de la météo. Mais son rêve fut malheureusement coupé par une certaine jeune fille lui sautant dessus et le frappant assez durement dans sa poitrine lui coupant l'air quelques secondes.

"Arg- Kagura !" dit-il entre ses dents, les yeux entre-ouverts.  
"Gin-chan ! Gin-chan ! Lève toi, je meurs de faim-aru" dit Kagura entendant son ventre gronder.  
"Nhn commence par te lever et je verrai" siffla Gin de douleur.  
"Aye" elle se leva rapidement pour laisser son patron se lever tout en massant son thorax. A vrai dire, lui aussi avait faim.  
"Kagura, quelle heure est-il ?"  
"Je dirais qu'il est un peu moins de midi"  
"Midi !" s'écria-t-il "Dépêche toi de t'habiller, on va au bar" s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Après quoi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent les marches d'escaliers pour ensuite aller au bar de la vieille Otose. Cependant, étant prévenu par Gin dans la soirée, elle avait accepté d'accueillir le groupe de soldats du passé mais n'était pas aussi contente de travailler le jour qu'elle devait fermer son bar. Néanmoins, elle avait convenu avec la réticence du permanenté de mettre leur consommation sur son onglet. Gin était horrifié pendant leur pact. Mais toutefois, sans qu'il le sache, elle avait décidé finalement de rompre ce marché, le laissant ignorant et peur de payer beaucoup d'argent.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fameux groupe arriva regardant tout autour d'eux comme le ferait un nouveau né. Il était rassurant pour eux de voir un bar traditionnel. Ils s'assirent au fond du bar sur les fauteuils rouges posant leurs armes à côté d'eux puis regardèrent les étranges personnes assis sur les chaises hautes. Shinpachi alla les saluer. Les soldats purent voir lorsqu’ils se sont retournés, un homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au shiroyasha, qui était assis avec eux attendant quelque chose, et une jeune fille au cheveux vermillon avec deux ornements noir et des motifs de couleur or. Juste avant l'un deux allait commencer à parler, Katsura arriva sans son animal de compagnie. Il proposa au groupe quelques boissons. Ils acceptèrent volontiers avec une totale surprise de voir le noble fou plus âgé comme l'autre homme portant un yukata blanc et des vêtements noirs. Et c'est quand ils hochèrent la tête entre eux et se présentèrent qu'ils firent le lien sur cette situation : ils étaient bien, pour eux, dans le futur.


	5. Une simple réunion tournant vite au désastre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà l'arrivée de 'Zura' !! J'espère que vous ne vous mélangerez pas ^^'
> 
> P.S : pour la bataille de Odawara je ne suis pas vraiment sûr s'il y en avait une. La seule chose que je peux dire est qu'il est juste pour son environnement que j'ai choisi cette ville japonaise.

Zura qui était assis à côté de Gin regarda les soldats devant lui. Tous à peu près hallucinant de les voir plus vieux mais ils pensaient plus particulièrement aux Amanto. Il commença alors à parler, un peu nerveux.

"Je sais qu'il est un peu soudain mais vous devez au moins savoir ce qu'il se passe de nos jours. Cependant, je ne pourrais pas dire certaines choses qui pourront compromettre le passé et votre futur." les averti Zura. "Toutefois, il peut être pour vous un monde alternatif."

Les soldats se regardèrent savant le sens caché derrière ces mots mais furent un peu rassurés qu'il n'était pas un monde déjà prévisible où leur destin serait irréparable, mais ce fut ce qu'il pensaient. Zura et Gin devaient en aucun cas les faire apprendre ce qu'il allait se passer plus tard.

"Comme je l'ai dit à Gintoki, le monde dans lequel vous êtes arrivés a beaucoup changé de ce que vous connaissiez jusqu'à présent. Il ne sera peut être pas le même plus tard. Vous avez au moins une chance sur mille qu'il se terminera ainsi" les rassura Zura "Mais avant tout reposez-vous et buvez" leur offrit-il poliment.

Les soldats prirent un moment pour boire et écoutèrent les deux personnes racontant un peu en détail le monde où ils étaient arrivés mais sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent évitant certains sujets délicats.  
Otose les observa tranquillement. Elle n'était pas surprise de voir la plupart des jeunes hommes n'étant pas âgés de plus de 18 ans, elle aurait dit pour certains qu'ils avait 16 ans, d'autres 18 et les plus ancien combattants pas plus de 25 ans. Il était assez tragique pour elle de voir de jeunes personnes allant mourir prochainement sur le champs de bataille. Elle en était désolé pour eux. Elle regarda autour pour essayer d'arrêter d'y penser. Kagura et Shinpachi écoutaient au bar en restant silencieux sur les différentes questions posés à leur patron et à Zura. Mais une question l'interpella plus particulièrement de la part de Gin.

"Mais, si bien sûr vous vous en rappelez encore, que faisiez-vous avant d'être transporté ici ? Juste pour nous situer un peu" demanda Gin paresseusement.  
"Ha ha ha ha. Avant que nous arrivons ici, nous étions en train de regarder les environs du campement juste après la bataille de Odawara. Mais une lumière blanche est apparût et pouf plus rien ha ha ha ha" dit Tatsuma en riant fort puis bu d'un coup sec sa coupe de saké.

Gin hocha simplement la tête. La bataille de Odawara, Odawara, celle où il perdit plus de la moitié de ses troupes. Il se sentait tout à coup malade. Mais ne le montra pas, il ne montra pas son malaise devant son plus jeune lui. Mais toutefois, il devra le mettre en garde...

~

(Flashback)

 

Après une longue escapade dans la forêt cherchant un quelconque ennemi, ils se sont arrêtés. Le groupe était formé de quelques nouvelles recrues et d'anciens combattants soit au total une petite vingtaine de soldats. La nuit était pour une fois calme, trop calme à leur goût.

"Zura, il n'est pas normal" dit Takasugi incertain. Celui-ci hocha la tête inquiet.  
"Nous devrions nous disperser pour regarder un peu plus loin" dit le Shiroyasha. "Mais nous devrions nous dépêcher, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment" dit-il d'une voix grave. "Hishiro, va au camp et envoie un informateur pour connaître quelle distance nous sépare de l'ennemi"

Hishiro rejoignit le camp infortuné quand aux autres, ils s'enfonçèrent un peu plus profondément dans la végétation puis revinrent sur leurs pas après quelques minutes. Ils ne trouvèrent toujours rien. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ils pouvaient en être sûr.  
Quand tout à coup des cris déchirèrent l'étrange silence presque parfait. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers les cris jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur base temporaire où là, le feu se propageait peu à peu, le sang coulant sur le sol dur, des corps immobiles et des katanas s'entrechoquant. Leurs hommes mouraient lentement. Les plus gravement blessés furent les premières cibles. Ils ne pouvaient les laisser mourir. Ils foncèrent donc dans la bataille aider les autres.

(...)

Quelques heures plus tard.…

"Ces salauds, ils ont profité de notre état vulnérable pour nous attaquer. Je jure que je vais tous les tuer au prix même de perdre un membre" jura en colère Takasugi.  
"Si tu perds un membre tu ne seras plus en mesure de te battre Bakasugi ha ha ha..." même le rire de Tatsuma sonnait rugueux comme s'il se forçait à le faire.  
"Ferme la Sakamoto" dit furieusement le chef du Kiheitai.  
"Oye oye calmez vous" ordonna Katsura. "Gintoki dit quelque chose" Il se retourna mais ne le trouva pas. Il regarda autour de lui mais aucun signe de lui. "Hey vous deux" s'adressa-t-il aux deux jeunes recrues qui étaient avec eux avant la bataille. "Avez-vous vu le shiroyasha ?"  
"O-Oui, il se dirigeait vers cette direction mais n-nous ne savons pas où il aurait pu aller. Nous sommes désolés" répondit l'un d'eux.  
"Merci"

Il se dirigea vers la direction que lui avait indiquée l'une des deux jeunes recrues. Au départ, il ne trouvait personne mais en s'approchant d'un petit ruisseaux, il aperçut un éclat d'argent ensanglanté. Il s'approcha prudemment de lui mais resta dans son dos. Il ne bougea et ne parla pas pendant un petit moment avant que la personne devant lui ne commença à parler.

"Il est ma faute... Il est ma faute Zura. Nous n'aurions jamais dû continuer les recherches. Par ma faute, un bon nombre de soldats sont morts" dit-il les cheveux cachant ses yeux et étant droit comme un piquet mais sa voix était normal.  
"Gintoki il n'est pas ta faute " essaya Katsura de le soulager en parlant d'une voix apaisante. "Nous ne savions pas que nous serions envahis par les Amanto. Nous ne pouvons pas prédire chaque attaques, ni l'avenir. Alors... Gintoki... sache qu'il n'est pas de ta faute. Si tu as besoins d'aides ou de parler n'hésite pas à venir me voir" Il tourna les talons pour retourné avec les autres puis s'arrêta une dernière fois pour vérifier l'état de son ami et continua son chemin.

Après que les troupes enterrent leurs hommes tombés et firent leur prièrent, le shiroyasha les rejoint seulement après, silencieux et le regard dur ne montrant aucune expression. Pour la première fois, Katsura vu en lui quelque chose qui lui déchira le cœur et lui fit comprendre que cette guerre les changera à jamais.

 

(fin du flash-back)

~

Gin se ressassait de ses souvenirs, il se senti presque triste pour les soldats se trouvant dans le bar boire un coup relâchant leur pression. Il pensa pendant un moment avant d'être soudainement interrompu.

"Ano Kintoki, vis-tu avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?  Ha ha ha ha"  
Toutefois cette simple phrase mit en rogne deux même personnes concernés qui commencèrent à crier en même temps "Qui l'enfer est Kintoki !? Il est GIN pas KIN !"

Tout le monde les regarda choqué mais ce choque se transforma bientôt en quelques ricanement de la part des anciens combattants. Qu'importe à quelle époque ils se trouvaient, leur shiroyasha resterait toujours le même et Sakamoto sera toujours tombé sous ses coups. Quant aux nouvelles recrues ils découvrirent de nouveaux traits de la personne la plus influente pendant la guerre joui. Maintenant, Tatsuma avait une énorme bosse sur la tête.

"Ils resteront toujours les mêmes ses deux idiots" ricana Shinsuke.  
Sakamoto ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Gintoki l'avait frappé "Oye Oye, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix pathétique.  
"Tu as encore de la chance que je suis pas à côté de toi Bakamoto" dit Gin énervé. "Après tout il n'est pas tes affaires" Otose et Zura ricanèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il les dévisagea dur mais ne dit rien.  
"Oh Kin pourquoi pas. Tout le monde aimerait bien savoir. Ha ha ha ha"  
"Je l'ai clairement dit, il est non"  
"Même pas une femme ? Une petite amie ? Une amante ? Un béguin ?"  
"Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas tes affaires. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre harceleur"  
"Ha ha ha ha. Un autre harceleur tu dis ?" Il arrêta tout à coup de rire, en le regardant avec de gros yeux. "Kin alors tu...?"

Mais avant que Gin ait pu dire un mot, une personne au cheveux de couleur lavande atterrie au centre de la pièce attirant l'attention de tout le monde et ainsi créer un silence temporaire.

"Je me présente, je m'appelle Sarutobi Ayame. Je suis la femme légitime de Gin-san. Ravie de faire connaissance avec vous" puis elle se retourna et cria "Giiinnnn-saaaaan" elle sauta droit sur Gin tombant à la renverse.

Les nouveaux venus avaient l'air stupéfait. Ils pouvaient voir un démon lorgné par une femme qui se prétendait être sa femme. Pas un mot fut entendu mais seulement des cris des deux personnes à terre et un soupir de la part de Kagura et Shinpachi.

"Dégage hors de moi sale harceleuse !" cria en colère Gin en essayant désespérément de se libérer de Sarutobi.  
"Gin-san tu es si méchant ! Tu ne leur as pas raconté nos jeux S&M ?"  
"Quel jeu S&M ? Arrête de débiter des conneries !"  
"Après tout ce que nous avons fait ! Tu m'as @#%@#% et comment j'ai @#%%##@% et puis-" dit-elle en rougissant mais fut coupé.  
"Qui voudrait être avec une femme pareille ! Et il ne s'est jamais produit !" cria-t-il furieusement. Il se libéra enfin des bras de l'harceleuse aux lunettes.  
Elle se retourna rougissant de plus en plus. "Oh Gin-san. J'aime ton côté S. Plus, j'en veux plus"  
"Cette femme est vraiment cinglé"  
La femme aux cheveux lavandes regarda finalement devant elle et regarda le groupe. Une seule chose lui attira l'attention. Un homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à son Gin-san mais plus jeune. "G-Gin-san ?" Elle cria de plaisir puis s’évanouit.  
"…"

Gin se relevant assez vite, la traîna jusqu'à la porte pour ensuite la jeter dehors. Une fois qu'il revenu, il regarda Zura qui le regardait comme si il était désespéré.

"Qui a-t-il Zura ?"  
"Zura janai Katsura da. A ce que je vois elle te traque toujours autant... Tu aurais pu allé au moins plus doucement " Zura soupira bruyamment.  
"Tu te fou de ma gueule j'espère" une aura noire entoura Gin.  
"Euh... Ano... est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?" demanda Katsura.  
"Mm ?" les deux étaient un peu surpris. Ils avaient totalement oublié qu'il y avait du monde avec eux après la superbe intervention de Ayame.  
"Gin je te laisse faire"  
Il lui jeta un regard de la mort mais répondit quand même. "Disons que c'est une sado-masochiste harceleuse n'arrête pas de me coller aux basques depuis un petit moment. Cette femme est une vraie plaie. Et avant que vous me dites quelque chose, je n'ai rien fait avec elle"  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Kin pas de chance. Ha ha ha ha ha ha"  
"Alors comment c'est d'être harcelé ?" ricana Takasugi.  
"Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas savoir si à chaque pièce on t'observait : dans ta salle de bain, ta chambre, ta cuisine et bien d'autres encore. Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé Bakasugi ?" dit Gin d'un air malicieux.  
"Bâtard de perm-head, tu peux toujours crever"  
"Hein ?! Qu'as tu dits Bakasugi ?" dit furieusement Gin.  
"Tu as clairement entendu enfoiré" ajouta Shinsuke.

Les deux personnes étaient maintenant toutes les deux levés en face de l'autre se regardant comme des furies envoyant l'un envers l'autre des jurons, la main sur leur arme. Pendant ce temps là, Gintoki rejoignit Zura au bar qui regardait nostalgiquement les deux idiots se combattant verbalement.

"Pour une fois je suis content qu'il n'est pas moi" bailla en même temps Gintoki.  
"Pour une fois" répéta Zura. "Mais à propos des femmes de cette époque tu devrais faire attention à elles"  
"Mm ? Pourquoi ?"  
"Tu lui demanderas"  
"Oye oye pourquoi toujours moi ? Et pourquoi ne pas parler de toi ? Uh ? J'en suis sûr que tu es avec une veuve dans ce monde" se plaint Gintoki puis sourit malicieusement.  
"Otose-san, une bouteille supplémentaire s'il vous plaît. La mettre sur mon compte"  
"Zura n'essaye pas de changer de sujet !"

Otose regardait les personnes se trouvant dans son bar. Elle voyait un bref aperçut de celui qu'elle avait recueilli dans le cimetière assis derrière la tombe de son mari. Bien qu'elle connaissait celui du présent, elle le voit en ce moment assez calme, ayant toujours la même idiotie mais proche de ses camarades malgré une horrible guerre se déroulant à son époque. Mais seulement ses yeux avait changé et il était moins ouvert. Elle se souviens qu'il lui avait parlé un peu de son cher sensei pendant son enfance. Peut-être qu'il avait un rapport avec. Mais néanmoins, qu'importe à quelle époque il se trouverait, elle prendra toujours soin de lui même s'ils ne sait pas, plus comme une mère surveillant son fils mais surtout pour qu'il lui paie le loyer. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

"Monsieur" dit l'une des recrues à la table en s'adressant à Gin.  
"Hishiro, si je ne me trompe pas. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sakata ou Gin" sourit-il en s'approchant lentement de Shinpachi et Kagura.  
"Oui monsieur euh je veux dire Sakata-san, serait-il possible de visiter ces nouveaux lieux ?" demanda-t-il timidement.  
"Oui bien sûr" son sourire s'élargit de plus en plus pendant qu'il foirait les cheveux des deux enfants qui sourire à leur tour.  
"Dès que vous avez tous terminé nous pouvons allez dehors mais essayaient de ne pas attirer l'attention" intervint Zura.

Après qu'ils avaient terminé ils commencèrent à attendre avec Zura dehors après Gin qui était encore resté à l'intérieur discutant avec les membres yorozuya et Otose.

"Alors baba, je dois payer combien pour les boissons ?" demanda inquiet Gin.  
"Mmm je dirais 2 000 yens" dit impassiblement Otose.  
"Hein !?" il regarda pathétiquement Kagura et Shinpachi qui secouèrent leur tête.  
"Tu nous dois encore nos salaire Gin-chan"  
"Désolé Gin-san je n'ai pas d'argent car tu nous a pas donné nos salaires"  
Il se sentait défaillir au moment qu'il avait accepté le pacte avec Otose. Il soupira bruyamment. "Tu peux mettre sur mon compte alors" dit-il d'une voix impuissante.

Pendant que Gin était à quatre pattes sur le sol Otose regarda discrètement les enfants avec un sourire. Ils comprirent son regard et sourirent tous les deux avant d’attraper leur patron et le levèrent du sol.

"Allez Gin-san/chan ils nous attendent" ils le traînèrent dehors en riant.


	6. En quête de découverte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! Voilà le sixième chapitre dans la place. Il est un peu bref pour la petite note mais je vous laisse tout de suite lire la suite.
> 
> P.S : Étant donné je ne vois pas forcément tout, je suis désolé à l'avance si vous trouvez quelques fautes d'orthographes. Vraiment je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'ils ne vous dérangeront pas. (même si dans les premiers chapitres, je m'en suis rendu compte ^^') 
> 
> P.P.S : Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous voyez Otae ou Tae, il est la même personne ;)

Gintoki, Katsura, Zura et Tatsuma souriaient en les regardant sortir du bar. Le trio rayonnait d'une énergie positive flamboyante, douce et aimable à la fois. En regardant cette scène, le démon blanc était rassuré qu'il ne sera, plus tard, pas brisé à un tel point qu'il aurait voulu se donner la mort après tout ce qu'il a fait par le passé. Mais maintenant à cette époque, il aurait une famille sur qui compter dessus mais surtout protéger. Il était son vœux le plus cher mais... bien sûr... il devrait ne pas se faire tuer sur le champs de bataille.

Quand à Takasugi, il ne montra aucune émotion, il avait, encré sur son visage, un regard impassible. Il pensait à une chose qui le travailla le plus : Shouyou sensei. Qu'est-il de Shouyou ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec eux ? Où se trouvait-il ? Mais surtout pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas donné des nouvelles de leur sensei sachant que de là où ils venaient, leur précieuse figure de père avait été arrêté par le bakufu et emprisonné pendant qu'ils se combattaient pour essayer de le sauver. Ce qui le dégoûta de ce monde était que les Amanto avait pris le pouvoir, qu'ils avaient alors perdu la guerre à une autre époque. Mais ce qui le mit le plus en colère était que plus tard, le shiroyasha qu'il connaissait avait perdu ses griffes, ses crocs, qu'il vivait paisiblement sans se préoccuper où il vivait. Il aimerait bien si possible se battre avec lui pour savoir si oui ou non il les avait réellement perdu. Il commença à rire malicieusement dans son côté en toute discrétion ce qui n'empêcha pas à alerter un peu Gin qui frissonna à la future situation qu'il aura avec son ancien camarade.

"Alors Gin où allons-nous ?"demanda à part Zura.  
"Uh ? Je ne sais pas et toi ?"  
"Moi non plus"  
Shinpachi qui avait entendu la petite discussion entre eux soupira désespéré. "Vous n'êtes pas croyable vous deux"  
"Oye oye Megane il ne faut pas en faire tout un plat" se plaint Gin.  
"Qui est Megane ? Il est Shinpachi !" commença à crier le garçon aux lunettes.  
"Gin-chan ! Gin-chan ! Je veux faire le guide !"  
"Uh ? Ouai pourquoi pas" répondit Gin.  
Kagura hocha la tête puis cria fièrement. "Oye mina* suivez tous la reine de Kabukichu"  
"La reine de Kabukichu ?" demanda paresseusement Gintoki en se grattant l'intérieur de son oreille.  
"Simplement une idiotie" répondit Gin, aussi, paresseusement en se curant le nez.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille gonfla les joues pas très contente du commentaire de son patron mais fini par oublier en présentant les différents lieux qu'elle connaissait. Une fois arrivé devant un certain cabaret, Gin et Shinpachi commencèrent à transpirer beaucoup ce qui attira l'attention de Sakamoto.

"Ha ha ha ha. Qui a-t-il Kin ?"  
"Idiot. Il est Gin pas Kin. Mais..." il avala dur.  
"Gin-san j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment" dit Shinpachi en tremblant légèrement.  
"Je suis du même avis que toi…"  
"Mm ? Peur de quelque chose shiroyasha" sourit malicieusement Shinsuke en mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise Gin qui se crispa sous le nom qu'il lui appelé.  
"Takasugi ne pas le dire. N'oublie pas où nous sommes" rappela Katsura en regardant si personne d'autre qu'eux avait entendu.  
"La ferme Bakasugi. J'aimerais bien qu'un certain gorille te donne une bonne correction" riposta Gin.  
"Euh G-G-G-Gin-san..." Shinpachi regarda droit devant lui derrière le chef de yorozuya.  
"Uh ?"

L'homme avec les cheveux argents dans la vingtaine sentit une main se crisper sur son épaule. Il frissonna de peur. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers le propriétaire de cette étrange main et commença alors à transpirer plus. Gintoki, Sakamoto et Takasugi regardèrent étrangement Gin se demandant pourquoi une telle réaction de celui-ci. Pendant ce temps, Kagura avait l'air d'être très heureuse étant donné son sourire sur son visage.

"Anego !" cria joyeusement Kagura.  
"A-Anue…"  
"Kagura-chan, Shin-chan" Elle sourit sombrement au permanenté comme une démon "Gin-san. Il est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Et vous aussi" dit-elle aux autres.  
Gin eu un horrible frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec une trace de peur dans ses iris rouges. "Ah Otae-san, il est aussi un plaisir de te voir ici…"  
"Mm ? Gin-san de quel gorille parlais-tu ?"  
"De quel gorille ?" il rit assez difficilement tout en secouant follement ses mains "Il n'y a rien que tu dois t'en faire. V-Vraiment. Je parlais seulement d'un certain commandant"  
"Je vois. Oh ! Gin-san si tu trouves Hijikata-san dis lui que Kondo-san est en ce moment dans une benne à ordure" dit Otae en souriant se dirigeant dans le bar. "Si jamais vous voulez boire messieurs, nous avons de belles filles et de bon alcools pour vous"  
"Ooh ! Ha ha ha ha ! Bien sûr ! Nous allons accept-" Sakamoto fut coupé par la main de Gin qui lui couvrit sa bouche.  
"Avec plaisir mais malheureusement nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire" répondit à la place Gin.  
"D'accord. Il est un peu dommage mais n'hésitez pas à passer dans le coin quand vous le voudrez"

Elle s'en alla en laissant derrière elle un silence pesant. Gin enleva lentement sa main de la bouche de Tatsuma qui resta muet quelques instants avant de reparler.

"Kin pourquoi avoir refusé ?" se plaint-il de façon comique. Mais celui à qui il s'adressait l'ignora complètement.  
"Zura je te laisse Shinpachi et Kagura. On se rejoint tous vers 17h là-bas"  
"Là-bas ? Où vas-tu Gin ?"  
"Régler quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me détruise la nouvelle porte que j'ai réparé pour la cinquantième fois et encore j'en passe"  
"Tu veux parler des chiens du bakufu ?"

A cette question, tous les soldats se retournèrent vers eux les sourcils froncés après avoir entendu le mot 'bakufu'. Ce mot nécessitait une grande haine parmi les combattants. Quant à Gin, il sourit simplement avant de les quitter. Kagura et Shinpachi ne se sentaient pas à l'aise à ce moment en sentant les ondes négatives se rapprochant d'une certaine sombre mort mais surtout de la vengeance.

"Le bakufu ? Les chiens du bakufu ?" demanda un soldat.  
"Le shinsengumi" répondit Zura doucement.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé après cela. Pas même le son d'une mouche voler. Shinpachi ne pouvant plus supporter la tension essaya de décontracté l’atmosphère avec l'aide de son amie.

"Messieurs, je crois que vous vous trompez sur ceci. Ils peuvent peut-être travailler pour le shogun mais ils ne veulent en aucun cas, malgré leur obligation, travailler avec les gouverneurs Amanto"  
"Uh uh. Jamais le sadique voudrait travailler avec eux- aru. Cet idiot pourrait très bien vouloir les griller sur un barbecue. Ils sont plus des voleurs d'impôts qu'autre chose" ajouta Kagura pour essayer de l'aider.  
"Shinpachi... Leader..." dit Zura à perte de mots.

Malgré leurs paroles, certains voir presque tous les soldats restaient septiques. Ils ne pouvaient pas les croire. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, dans le futur, le shiroyasha prendrait des gamins avec lui le suivant n'importe où. Il devait avoir toutefois une explication pour ça. Mais une personne commença à parler surprenant tout le monde avec sa question.

"Kagura si je ne me trompe pas, êtes-vous un Yato ?" A ces mots tout le monde se figea. Ils regardèrent la jeune fille avec de gros yeux, les autres combattants avaient leur main sur leur katana.  
"Mm... oui pourquoi ? Comment le sais-tu" demanda innocemment Kagura.  
"La peau pâle et un parapluie pour vous abriter du soleil. Il est évident. Et je pense aussi que vous devez avoir une force formidable par rapport à d'autres jeunes filles de vôtre âge. Néanmoins vous êtes différente" Gintoki lui sourit tendrement et s'adressa à ses camarades. "Voyez vous messieurs, il ne faut jamais généraliser les choses. Il peut vous jouer des tours. Parmi tous les Yatos que nous avons affronté, elle est différente. Elle ne recherche pas l'effusion de sang. Il est de même pour le shinsengumi. Ils peuvent peut-être travailler pour le shogunat mais le gouvernement à sûrement dût changer de shogun. Ses méthodes et ses pensée peuvent être différentes de ceux de Sada sada" Ses yeux devinrent rouges et son visage se durcie. "Alors s'il vous plaît, ne pas dégainer vos katanas. Je n'hésiterai pas à m'interposer si l'un de vous veut la tuer et je pense que je ne serai pas le seul qui le fera"

Même si son discours était touchant, il les menaça avant de terminer. Cette fin fit trembler, malencontreusement, légèrement les deux yorozuya. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé entendre parler de cette façon leur futur jeune patron mais surtout de voir l'intensité de ses yeux. Ils préférèrent de ne pas commenter de peur d'envenimer les choses. Quant aux soldats, ils hochèrent difficilement la tête de peur de désobéir à lui. Ses amis le regardèrent comme si il était fou mais ne dire rien le connaissant trop bien.

Au final, les deux enfants commencèrent à se parler entre eux pendant le trajet vers un parc avant de s'arrêter quelques minutes puis reprirent le chemin attirant l'attention des autres 'adultes'.

"Mmm... Shinpachi... tu crois qu'on peut leur présenter Tsukki ? Nous n'avons pas encore montré ce lieu"  
"Kagura je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux" il regarda Zura avec des yeux interrogateur.  
"Tsukki ?"  
"Tsukuyo" corrigea la jeune fille.  
"Oh vous voulez parler de la kunoichi de Yoshiwara ?" Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête. "Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il sera une mauvaise idée si une certaine personne fait quelque chose qui pourrait nous amener des ennuies" il regarda ensuite Sakamoto qui était maintenant très joyeux. Idiot comme il était, il ne savait pas qu'on parlait de lui.  
"Ooh ! Yoshiwara ? Pourquoi ne pas aller tout de suite uh ?" demanda-t-il heureux. "Qu'en dites vous les gars ? Ha ha ha ha" mais malheureusement il fut frappé par une certaine tête blanche qui le gronda.  
"Bakamoto, nous sommes pas venu ici par hasard pour nous amuser"  
"Mais…"  
"Pas de 'mais' idiot"  
"Une konochoi de Yoshiwara ?" demanda un peu perturbé Takasugi.  
"Euh... disons qu'elle fait partie de la police de Yoshiwara" dit Shinpachi.  
"Plus précisément la chef des 'cent fleurs' soit des Hyakka" compléta Zura.  
"Comment la connaissez-vous ?" demanda Kastura.

Ils venaient maintenant d'arriver à leur destination. Il était un assez grand parc remplit de verdure avec quelques chemins dans la petite forêt, une place avec au milieu une statut l'ornant, des bancs et quelques jeux d'enfants. La lumière était à ce moment d'une lueur jaune et orangé qui les apaisa dès qu'ils y sont entrés dedans. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur l'herbe prêt à l'écoute pour ceux qui le voulait. Kagura et Shinpachi se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête avant de commencer leur histoire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

"Je m'en souviens, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, qu'il était un jour quand Gin-san se baladait tranquillement dans la rue avant de rencontrer un petit garçon qui lui avait volé son porte-feuille et qu'il avait fait de même pour le retrouver. Il est comme ça que nous avons rencontré Seita que nous vous présenterons quand nous le verrons" commença Shinpachi.  
"Si je ne me trompe pas, il voulait voir une femme qu'il croyait être sa mère après l'avoir donné à son grand-père pour le protéger. Il voulait en payant assez d'argent la voir. Il s'est vite repris grâce à notre aide -aru" continua fièrement Kagura.  
"Un jour, nous sommes allés avec Seita à Yoshiwara en nous déguisant, Kagura et moi, attendant dans une ruelle Gin-san pendant qu'il vérifiait si l'homme, à qui Seita donnait son argent durement gagné, avait bien été gardé. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il les dépensait pour ses besoins"  
"N'empêche grâce à Gin-chan, les problèmes ont commencé" bouda la jeune Yato.  
"Les problèmes ?" demanda Katsura.  
"Il a assommé le vigile et son ami puis pris l'argent de Seita qui n'a pas été encore utilisé. Il a ensuite été attaqué par une des membres des Hyakka infiltré dans un bar de dango"  
"Comment s'est-il passé ?"  
"Assommé aussi"  
"Oh"  
"Je ne sais pas comment mais l'alarme avait commencé à sonner. Nous nous sommes aussi fait attaqué mais par la chef et quelques de ses membres des cents fleurs qui ne se trouvait qu'autre que Tsukuyo. Au moment où elle a lancé ses kenaïs sur Seita, Gin-san s'est interposé en les déviant mais disons qu'il a fait son entrée fracassante en ratant son coup"  
"Pfff. Je m'en rappelle très bien de la tête qu'il avait fait. Au final Seita-kun a réussi à se prendre un kenaï sur la tête de même que Gin-chan mais heureusement qu'il n'était que des faux"

Kagura se cura le nez en ricanant quelques secondes. Ses simples mots eu néanmoins pour effet d'avoir des regards tous pointés vers Gintoki qui regardait assez bizarrement tout le monde mais ne dit rien.

"Pour continuer, avec l'aide de Tsukuyo et des Hyakka, nous avons combattus pour sauver Seita qui s'était fait kidnappé par-"  
"Par mon imbécile de frère et Abuto. Ce connard si je le retrouve je lui-"  
"Kagura-chan..." gronda Shinpachi. Elle le regarda en boudant encore une fois. "Donc nous avons combattu pour sauver Seita et le réunir avec sa mère. Il est Gin-san et les Hyakka qui ont affronté le roi de la nuit, le roi des Yatos appelé Hosen, pendant que nous combattons le sbire de Kamui et quelques cents fleurs qui étaient de son côté, et Seita essayant d'ouvrir la trappe de Yoshiwara qui refermait autrefois le ciel du monde d'en haut bloqué par un plafond métallique. A la fin Hosen est mort et nous en sommes sortis sans trop de blessures... enfin... beaucoup de blessures mais pas trop graves…"  
"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il oserait vous amener avec lui dans cette affaire. Mais de toute façon il n'est pas la seul situation dans lequel vous êtes impliqué. Cet idiot." dit Zura.

Zura sourit connaissant trop bien son ami mais il entendit derrière lui quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus sachant à qui il appartenait. Il regarda ensuite l'heure du parc et demandèrent aux autres de le suivre au point de rendez-vous étant donné qu'il était presque l'heure. Une fois arrivé dans un petit restaurent de ramen, ils trouvèrent Gin assis, discuter un peu avec une femme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés dans une queue lâche sur le côté de l'une de ses épaules, portant sur elle un tablier blanc.

"Bonjour Ikumatsu-san"  
"Bonjour Katsura. Elisabeth vous a laissé un mot pour vous dire qu'elle était avec les autres" répondit-elle à Zura qui lui hocha gentiment la tête. Elle regarda derrière lui et sourit. "Je vois que vous nous avez ramené du monde. Allez asseyez vous. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose"

Elle invita le nouveau groupe à s'installer aux tables réservés pour eux puis se mit au travail après qu'ils eurent choisi leur repas. Gin lui avait expliqué assez rapidement la situation étant donné qu'elle savait que Zura faisait partie du joui. Il lui fit seulement étrange de voir des têtes plus jeunes de ceux qu'elle connaissait.

"Gin-chan. Vous regardez comme de la merde -aru"  
"Qui est une merde gamine ?" commença à râler Gin.  
"Ne pas l'écouter Gin-san" Shinpachi essaya d'arrêter la petite dispute. "Mais il est vrai que vous regardez assez mal"  
"Uh ! Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais regarder autrement avec ces conneries" Il savait que des yeux le regardaient mais il ne changea en aucune façon son expression faciale assez tendu ou de décider d'essuyer la fine coulée de sang sur son front.  
"Gin-san, dis-moi, par hasard tu n'aurais pas rencontré-"  
"Qui ? Le terminator ivre ? Tche. Je me demande encore comment je peux être encore en vie après toutes ces tentatives d'assassinats" se plaint Gin.

Malheureusement pour lui, un kenaï s'est retrouvé dans son front avant qu'il ne s'écroule en sang sur la table. Tout le monde le regarda choqué. Les combattants joui ne pouvait pas en croire de leur yeux que le shiroyasha qu'il connaissait comme étant féroce, vif, pitoyable pour ses terribles coupes et parades et habile dans les esquives se retrouverait inconscient et aussi vulnérable. Une voix brisa le silence pesant.

"Qui est le terminator ivre salop ?" menaça une mystérieuse voix féminine.

Tout le monde regardèrent en direction de cette voix inconnue qu'ils n'avait pas vu auparavant dans le petit restaurent. Seulement Kagura se leva de sa chaise pour aller la saluer. Elle avait un gros sourire au lèvre et dit un mot surprenant les invités.

"Tsukki !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * mina : tout le monde


	7. Une vérité arrivant peu à peu à la surface

"Tsukki !"  
"Oh Kagura. Il est un plaisir de te voir. Et toi aussi Shinpachi-kun"  
"Bonjour Tsukuyo. Comment allez-vous ?"  
"Je peux mieux aller" souffla-t-elle.  
"Mm ?"  
"Tche. Je commence à vraiment avoir marre de me prendre des kenaïs dans la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?" se plaint Gin qui vient tout juste de reprendre conscience.  
"Mm ? Je pense que tu deviens de plus en plus amnésique trou de cul" la kunoichi le regarda avec un regard noir.  
"A qui la faute si je le deviens uh !?"  
"Je peux encore continuer si tu veux salop !"  
"Qui est le salop ******* !?"  
"Tu veux que je te tue !?" cria la blonde en attrapant le col du permanenté.

Les soldats regardaient en silence la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Il y avait quelques ricanements parmi eux et de la chef du petit restaurant, certains étaient ébahis de l'intensité de la dispute, Shinpachi et Kagura semblaient impassibles et un peu désespérés. D'autre part, Zura regarda d'un air interrogateur ses trois jeunes camarades et son plus jeune. Comme toujours, Gintoki avait comme à son habitude un regard paresseux mais avait dans son regard une étincelle à peine perceptible d'amusement. Pour Takasugi, il regardait assez détendu, Sakamoto avait toujours un grand sourire rempli de joie et de bonne humeur et quant à lui, il avait sur son visage un mince sourire. Il décida de se rapprocher d'eux connaissant trop bien la multitude de questions que son double lui poserait. Il s'assit à côté de Gintoki en prenant soin de ne bousculer personne.

"Katsura-san, dites-moi, est-il toujours comme ça ?"  
"Comme ça ? Oh !" il se moqua un peu de la question à laquelle il s'attendait. "Je ne les vois pas toujours ensemble mais disons qu'il est un peu normal"  
''Normal ?'' demanda Gintoki un peu surpris.  
"Ha ha ha ha. Normal tu dis Zura ? Oye oye Kintoki, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pour toi"  
"Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Quelque chose ? Je ne veux en aucun cas entendre ta stupide pensée"  
"Oh pourquoi ?" demanda Sakamoto avec des yeux de chiots.  
"A quoi pensais-tu Bakamoto ?" demanda Takasugi tout en regardant malicieusement son rival pour l'embêter.  
"Et bien vu comment ils sont tous les deux très proches, je pense que j'ai trouvé l'âme sœ- urg"

L'homme au cheveux châtains bouclés fut coupé encore une fois par Gintoki qui lui donna un fort coup de poing sur la tête ce qui attira l'attention des deux bagarreurs dont l'un d'eux rougit follement après avoir entendu les mots entrecoupés de la nouvelle victime. Les autres se retournèrent pour regarder le shiroyasha les yeux fermés et les bras croisés ne donnant aucun signe d'attention, le dragon de Katsurahama avec une belle grosse bosse sur sa tête dure dépassant de sa difficile chevelure, un leader du Kiheitai ricanant tranquillement et deux nobles fous transpirant légèrement avec une main levé vers les deux coupables de ce soudain blanc.

Avant que quelqu'un ne parle, Ikumatsu arriva avec les plats commandés les disposant devant chacun avec un grand sourire. Le sujet d'avant fut oublié et dérivé maintenant à la bonne nourriture fraîchement préparée posé devant chaque propriétaire ayant l'eau à la bouche. Certains parlaient entre eux, d'autre mangeaient paisiblement. Il y régnait une paisible atmosphère et un incroyable esprit conviviaux avec les autres. Dans un certain côté :

"Merci Ikumastu-san. Il est très bon. Oh et Tsukuyo-san" interpella Shinpachi.  
"Mm ?"  
"Il me semble un peu brusque de vous demander cela mais que faites-vous ici à la surface ?"  
"Je suis venu demandé de l'aide à Gintoki pour le trafic de drogue qui menace encore Yoshiwara..."  
"Oh"  
"Toutefois... je suis vraiment surprise que d'autres personnes vous ont accompagné ici. Je pense que je devrais peut-être vous laisser"  
"Eh bien au revoir" dit brusquement Gin sur les nerfs. Tsukuyo se prépara à se lever mais fut retenue par une certaine douce petite main appartenant à une jeune fille au cheveux vermillons.  
"Nan ! Tsukki s'il te plaît ne part pas ! N'écoute pas cette perm ! Reste avec nous !" supplia Kagura avec des yeux de chiots.  
"K-Kagura... Bon d'accord" sourit-elle gentiment à la jeune fille.  
"Je suppose que tu voudrais commander quelque chose ?" demanda Ikumastu en passant avec un grand sourire à côté de la blonde.  
"S'il ne vous dérange pas"  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Il n'est pas un problème"  
"Merci beaucoup"

~

La soirée a été très calme après les événements qui se sont passés dernièrement. Les soldats, bien malgré eux, étaient un peu chamboulés avec la terrible connaissance qu'il y aurait plus tard, dans un autre monde, la dominance des Amanto après une longue guerre prenant avec elle de nombreuses victimes et de nombreux morts. Ils étaient, pour au moins, un peu détendus mais n'avaient en même temps pas vus beaucoup d'entre eux grâce aux enfants. Ils les remerciaient infiniment pour les comprendre de peur qu'ils sauteraient à la gorge d'un sans qu'il soit forcement impliqué. Malheureusement, cette pensée fut seulement pour quelques uns. Les autres étaient bien plus téméraires et voulaient la mort imminente des Amanto. Cependant, en voyant la jeune Yato avec eux leur firent un petit déclic. Ils savaient, tous autant qu'ils sont, qu'ils ne doivent pas créer de problèmes dans ce nouveau monde mais aussi qu'ils retourneraient prochainement dans le carnage et ne feront aucune pitié à leur ennemis. En ce moment, ils préférèrent se reposer avant leur retour à leur époque.  
Après avoir bien mangé, ils décidèrent de se quitter ici. Gin et Tsukuyo avait un boulot à faire jusqu'au petit matin. Le plus vieux permanenté bien qu'il était dans la vingtaine n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre mais acceptait tout de même ce travail bien rémunéré. Avant de partir, Gintoki arrêta Shinpachi et Kagura dans leur mouvement.

"Oye songaki* attendez deux minutes !"   
"Aye aye qui a-t-il Gin-san ?" demanda Shinpachi.  
"Je rentrerai demain matin en espérant qu'il se termine assez tôt et-"  
"T'inquiètes pas Gin-san. J'ai compris. J'en suis sûr qu'il reste encore de la place chez Anue"  
"Youhou ! Aller Shinpachi en route !  A demain Gin-chan ! Ne t'amuses pas trop sans nous !"  
"Attend moi Kagura ! Aaah fais attention à toi Gin-san..." dit Shinpachi avant de rejoindre Kagura et l'autre groupe.  
"Aah je vous jure les enfants..." Gin sourit avant de se diriger vers sa partenaire. "Aller allons-y !"

Ils se quittèrent tous dans la nuit laissant deux autres personnes allant dans la direction pour un travail de nuit.

~

(Dans le dojo des Shimura)

"Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bonsoir"

Otae ferma lentement le shoji avant de rejoindre les deux enfants logeant aussi chez elle. Elle arriva dans la salle où les Yorozuya attendaient patiemment. Chacun d'eux se regardèrent un instant avant de commencer à parler sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ils vérifièrent si personne d'autres qu'eux les espionnaient ou pouvaient les écouter avant de parler sérieusement.

"Il est toujours assez difficile pour moi de parler avec eux. Il semble vraiment étrange…"  
"Je suis d'accord avec toi Anue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le Gin-san du passé est... comment pourrais-je dire... froid, distant mais aussi en même temps proche des autres, surtout de Sakamoto-san, Katsura-san et aussi de Takasugi Shinsunke…"  
"Mais ne sont-ils pas normalement ennemis ? Takasugi Shinsuke et Gin-chan... Ils ne se déteste pas ?" demanda Kagura un peu perdu .  
"Apparemment non, peut-être pas dans le passé mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils le sont en ce moment... Du moins, même si Gintoki-san est différent j'ai vu certaines choses en lui qui n'ont pas changé"  
"Lesquelles ?" demanda Otae.  
"Son envie de protéger les autres. Je m'en souviens que quand Kagura les a prévenu qu'elle était un yato et que le sujet a été aussi dérivé sur le shinsengumi, il s'est interposé en leur disant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre"  
"Ah bon ?" s'exclama-t-elle. Son frère lui hocha la tête.  
"Mais ce qui me dérange c'est pourquoi Gin-chan ne veut pas qu'on leur parle de leur sensei..." dit perturbé Kagura.  
"Mm…"  
"Il est vrai qu'il pourrait causer un grand tumulte s'ils l'apprenaient. Je ne veux en aucun cas les voir ainsi..." dit sincèrement Shinpachi.

~

(Flashback)

Avant de quitter le dojo des Shimura et après avoir soigné les blessures des nouveaux arrivants, tout le monde se regroupa dans une salle un peu plus éloigné de sorte que personne ne les entendent. Okita, Hijikata, Tae, Shinpachi et Kagura jetèrent un regard insistant à Zura et Gin qui parurent sérieux mais aussi un peu inquiet. Ils savaient qu'ils leur diraient quelque chose important à connaître le plus vite possible. Ils attendirent ainsi avant que l'un d'eux parle.

"Avant de nous quitter, nous aimerions vous parlez de quelque chose d'important. Zura..." dit Gin d'un ton qui sonnait mauvais présage en regardant d'un œil son camarade.  
"Bien qu'ils viennent d'arriver ici, je doute qu'ils seront assez à leur aise... Il est pour cela que je dois vous prévenir maintenant" Zura regarda les autres avant de continuer. "Bien qu'ils sont des patriotes joui j'aimerai au moins que vous les chiens du bakufu ne mettez pas votre nez dans leur affaire étant donné qu'ils combattent dans le passé contre les Amanto et le bakufu. Il pourra ainsi éviter de gros dégâts à l'avenir" prévenu-t-il en regardant le shinsengumi. "Tout d'abord laissait moi vous expliquer ceci : bien qu'ils sont blessés ne les sous-estimaient jamais. Ne faites pas de mouvements brusques, approchez les lentement et-" Gintoki le frappa durement sur le dos de la tête.  
"Idiot, ils ne sont pas des bêtes sauvages. On ne va tuer ou dresser docilement personne Zura" gronda Gin.  
"Z-zura janai K-katsura da…"  
Gin soupira avant de continuer à sa place. "Bref où en étions-nous... Ah ! Oui... et bien... il est un peu difficile à croire qu'ils viennent du passé mais il y a un sujet particulier, enfin plutôt assez sensible que je vous déconseillerez d'en parler devant eux. Surtout auprès de trois des quatre personnes plus particulièrement qui dirige le groupe"  
"Lequel ?" demanda Hijikata en espérant en connaître plus sur le sujet qui s'avéra être en sa faveur pour découvrir son passé.  
"…"  
"Gintoki ? Tu en es sûr ?" demanda Katsura. Il ne reçut qu'un simple hochement de tête d'un air déterminé.  
"On ne peut plus reculer à présent…"  
"…"  
"Le sujet que vous devez absolument éviter est à propos d'une certaine personne appelé Yoshida Shouyou" dit Gin d'un air mélancolique mais cachant comme à son habitude ses sentiments.  
"Yoshida Shouyou ?" répéta Sougou incertain.  
"Il était une personne noble, gentille, fort, comme un père pour les enfants qu'il enseignait l'écriture et l'épée gratuitement. Il était un être chaleureux et n'hésitez pas à aider les autres. En outre un grand samouraï unique en son genre. Mais il fut malheureusement arrêté par le bakufu laissant derrière eux un dojo en flamme, des enfants dans l'incompréhension de son arrestation et abandonnés à leur propre sort…"  
"Voilà ce qui explique tout… Mais pourquoi dis-tu 'était' ? Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Hijikata mais fut tout de même perdu par le temps qu'employait le Yorozura. Mais il fut soudainement surpris par son manque de réaction et du ton de sa voix inhabituellement sans vie.  
"... Décapité pendant la guerre joui alors que ses élèves essayaient de le sauver en participant dans celle-ci"  
"Oh... je suis désolé..." s 'excusa rapidement Hijikata.  
"Qui l'a tué Danna ?"  
"Je ne sais pas..." répondit-il en regardant le plancher.

(Fin du flashback)

~

Ils se souvenaient très bien de leur conversation avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux. Mais seulement une chose les intrigua. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Gin dans un état aussi mélancolique et triste en parlant de cette mystérieuse personne.

"Shinpachi, Otae-san, pensez-vous que cette personne est directement liée avec Gin-chan ?" demanda Kagura en les regardant dans le doute.  
"Je pense... Kagura-chan...que oui" répondit Tae.  
"Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais ce qui me taraude l'esprit est que je me souviens qu'après Gin-san dise qu'il ne savait pas qui avait tué Yoshida, j'ai cru apercevoir un visage de compréhension sur Katsura-san... comme s'il y avait un autre sens caché derrière ces mots qui peut être... mm... comme si Gin-san savait la réponse mais ne sait pas trop quoi en penser…"  
"Mm…"  
"Je pense qu'il serait mieux de laisser le sujet un peu de côté. Après tout, je pense que Gin-san vous le dira un jour quand il sera prêt" réconforta la femme avec une queue de cheval en souriant paisiblement.  
"Anue…"  
"Allez, il est maintenant temps d'aller se coucher. Il est déjà tard" dit Tae en se levant du coussin.  
"Aye"

A la fin de leur petite discussion, ils se séparèrent en allant dans leur chambre respective. Mais avant d'y entrer, Kagura et Shinpachi entendirent des bruits de sifflements comme si l'on coupait l'air. Ils décidèrent alors de se diriger vers cet étrange bruit et ouvrirent lentement la porte. Là, ils découvrirent une personne avec un katana nu sans son fourreau. La personne balançant son épée reflétait à la lueur de la lune faisant ressortir ses cheveux brillant anormalement blanc. Ses mouvements étaient précis, fluide, faisant ressortir de celui-ci une grande année d'expérience derrière lui.

Cet incroyable spectacle les firent regarder avec admiration. Ils étaient tous les deux bouches bées, magnifiquement surpris de voir cette scène. Ils continuèrent de regarder cette mystérieuse personne quand il s'arrêta d'un coup dans sa parade. Il était comme une statut en marbre, son katana baissé et la tête relevé vers le ciel regardant la belle lune blanche accompagné d'étoiles étincelantes.

"Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette. Je sais que vous êtes là !"

A peine que cette voix leur adressa la parole, ils sursautèrent violemment, pris dans le sac, ne sachant plus où se mettre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * songaki : enfant, miauche, petit... (il est comme vous voulez)


	8. Sentiments ouverts au grand public

Cette étrange figure se retourna enfin devant eux. Les deux yorozuya ne savaient plus où se mettre, ils étaient dans une telle panique totale qu'ils n'ouvrèrent pas encore complètement la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shinpachi décida finalement de l'ouvrir et aller de l'avant avec Kagura. Ils savaient qu'ils ressemblaient à vue d’œil à de jeunes enfants innocents ayant fait une énorme bêtise sachant leur futur punition. Cependant, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué est que cette mystérieuse personne qui s'entraînait dehors était le plus jeune Gintoki du passé.

Ils le regardèrent droit dans les yeux ayant une perte temporaire de mots. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu était qu'une autre personne, pas loin d'eux, était assis tranquillement sur le péron regardant les étoiles avec un sourire sur son visage. Il était bien le jeune Sakamoto Tatsuma. Cependant il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence, trop prit dans ce spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

''Les étoiles sont particulièrement belles ce soir pour une fois. Neh Kintoki…''  
''…''  
''Uh ?'' Ne recevant pas de réponse, l'homme bouclé leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur. Il ne trouva que des yeux le regardant avec insistance comme pour lui dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.  
''…''  
''Mmh ?''  
''Bakayaru…''  
''Mmh ?'' Sakamoto regarda enfin à sa droite pour remarquer deux jeunes personnes qui le fixaient. Il commença à rire bruyamment embarrassé. ''Ha ha ha ha ! Oh il est vous deux Kagura-chan et Pachi-chan ! Je ne vous ai pas remarqué ! Ha ha ha ha''  
''Oh ce n'est vraiment rien Sakamoto-san… mais il est Shinpachi… Par ailleurs, nous ne devions pas nous trouver ici de toute façon. Il est notre faute. Sumimasen.  
''Ha ha ha ha ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser''  
''Mais sans vouloir être indiscret, que faites-vous ici ?'' demanda le garçon.  
''Seulement prendre l'air. Neh Kintoki ?  
''Il n'est pas Kintoki mais Gintoki''  
''Ha ha ha ha. Tu es vraiment drôle Kintoki !''  
'' 'Gin' pas 'Kin' idiot. Combien de fois vais-je te le répéter ?'' gronda en colère le shiroyasha.  
''Oye oye Kintoki, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?''  
''Toi-'' grogna-t-il sombrement.

Au moment où l'homme argenté allait continuer sa triade, ils entendirent des éclats de rire provenant des deux jeunes adolescents. Leurs rires les firent arrêter un moment pour les écouter, un peu surpris. Assez étrangement, il semblait les apaiser et ressentir le rayonnement chaleureux les entourant. Quand une question leur vint en tête leur faisant ressembler ainsi à des idiots. Les deux yorozuya se calmèrent peu à peu en regardant l'expression des deux combattants. Shinpachi quelque peu perturbé osa demander de façon direct ce qu'il lui gênait.

''Ano… il peut être brusque en demandant ceci mais y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez nous demander ?''  
''?''  
''Mm…'' accepta Gintoki lentement et regarda Sakamoto qui hocha la tête. ''Eh bien…'' Il se retourna vers les deux enfants et parla. '' Je me demandais pourquoi… pourquoi mon plus ancien moi, et j'en suis sûr que Bakamoto le pense aussi… enfin… pour quelle raison êtes-vous à ses côtés malgré que vous connaissez en partie mon passé. Que représente-il pour vous ?

Shinpachi et Kagura avaient l'air très surpris. Il ne se sont jamais attendu à ce genre de question mais elle devait néanmoins tomber un jour. Après tout, ces personnes devant eux venaient du passé et l'un d'eux allait devenir leur futur patron des yorozuya. Il se regardèrent un moment avant de répondre.

''Il est une longue histoire…'' dit Shinpachi ne sachant pas par où commencer. ''Nous pouvons vous le dire demain matin si vous le voulez bien'' proposa-t-il incertain.  
''Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'accepter votre proposition''

Ils hochèrent tous les quatre la tête avant de se quitter en se souhaitant une bonne soirée.

~

''Mah mah ! Qui a-t-il de différent ? Un nom est un nom. Il est même aussi vrai l'un que l'autre'' dit Kagura imperturbable en se curant le nez.  
''AH !!! Veillez l'excuser elle ne le pensait pas !'' intervint Shinpachi en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Kagura.  
''Tche'' souffla-t-elle sèchement.  
''Ha ha ha ha ! Voilà une jeune fille bien désinvolte'' ria simplement Sakamoto.  
''Je répète : il est Gintoki, pas ******'' gronda irrité la jeune tête blanche encore à moitié endormi.

L'aube venait tout juste de s'installer avant que quatre individus s'étaient levés tôt le matin et étaient désormais assis dans une salle juste à côté de la salle d’entraînement de kendo. Ils étaient tous assis. Seulement l'un d'eux était encore à la dérive ce qui eu pour effet de recevoir un certain surnom qui ne lui plus le moins du monde, cependant les autres étaient tout à fait réveillé, prêt à dire et écouter leur discussion reporté de la soirée dernière. Enfin quand le bel endormi se réveilla totalement, cette discussion tant attendu pût enfin commencer mais quelqu'un les interrompit avant que Shinpachi n’eut ouvert sa bouche.

''Oye oye que faites-vous levés tôt ? Sakamoto ? Gintoki ?''  
''Tche''   
''Oh pardonnez-moi Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-chan, je ne vous ai pas vu. Bonjour.'' s'excusa le nouveau venu en les saluant poliment.  
''Bonjour Katsura-san'' répondit Shinpachi.  
''Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais que faites-vous tous réuni ici de si bonne heure ?'' demanda Katsura.  
''Je pense que vous voulez aussi savoir…'' conclut Shinpachi très sûr de savoir ce qu'il pense.  
''A propos de quel sujet ?''  
''Allez assis toi Zura'' Gintoki le tira brusquement vers le sol pour le faire asseoir. ''Tais toi un peu et écoute donc. J'en suis sûr que cette tête idiot de la tienne saura de quoi nous allons parler.''  
''Tête idiote janai, Katsura da…'' il fit un signe de tête au garçon aux lunettes pour lui dire de commencer.

Au bout d'un certain temps passé et après avoir eu l'attention de tous, Shinpachi commença enfin.

''Donc vous vous demandez tous pour quelle raison nous sommes à ses côtés même si nous connaissons son passé en tant que guerrier dans la guerre au côté des jouishishi et ce qu'il représente pour nous. Eh bien… comment dire… il représente pour nous comme un frère'' dit-il en regardant quelques secondes Kagura.   
''Un père aussi malgré son caractère de chien. Il peut représenter pour nous beaucoup de chose.'' compléta la jeune Yato.  
''Je vois…'' dit Katsura.  
''Comment vous êtes-vous connu ?''  
''Il est là que l'histoire est longue mais en réduisant un peu, nous pouvons vous dire chacun d'entre nous comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. Kagura.'' Shinpachi la regarda d'un œil pour savoir qui aller être le premier à expliquer.  
''Vas-y Megane, après tout tu étais le premier à avoir rejoins les yorozuya''  
''Si tu veux Kagura mais il est Shinpachi… Bon. Uh… Il était un jour où j'étais encore embauché dans un petit restaurant. Le proprio était assez 'gentil' avec ses employés, si vous voyez ce que je me veux dire… quoique j'étais le dernier d'entre eux.''  
''Ha ha ha ha ! Le dernier dis-tu ?''  
''J'étais le seul employé qui travaillais encore dans ce piteux restaurent. Je me souviens qu'il y avait à ce moment là des ambassadeurs de Chatoran-sei. Après avoir commandé ce qu'ils voulaient, l'un d'eux m'a fait un croche pied puis je suis tombé avec les commandes renversant par hasard la nourriture d'un client de la table d'à côté ce qui l'a rendu vraiment furax et à assommé les dirigeants et le propriétaire… Je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce qu'il avait dit : 'Tout ce que vous faites est de blablater. C'est ennuyeux, non ? Regardez ça ! Regardez ce qui est arrivé à mon chocolat préféré, le 'parfait' ! Il est complètement ruiné ! Mon docteur m'a dit que mon taux de sucre dans le sang était trop élevé. Alors je ne peux manger un 'parfait' qu'une fois par semaine' ''  
''Il me rappelle quelqu'un…'' dit l'homme aux cheveux longs en pensant à voix haute et en regardant son ami qui siégeait juste à côté de lui.  
''Mon *** qu'il écoute son docteur. Il en fait qu'à sa tête. Okasan est vraiment déçu de son fils ! Dès que je le revoie je vais mieux l'éduquer la prochaine fois.''  
''Ug Kagura…'' marmonna le jeune garçon.  
''Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens vraiment visé…'' dit le shiroyasha transpirant un peu.  
''Après avoir rendu ses comptes, il est parti en me laissant derrière comme le coupable de cette horrible scène en accrochant son bokutu sur moi. Ce salop… me faire passer pour le criminel et me laisser embarquer avec la police… enfin… j'ai pu m'échapper mais quand même…''  
''Vraiment une personne irresponsable'' rajouta Kagura, Katsura et Tatsuma.  
''Pouvez-vous arrêter vos conneries…'' marmonna Gintoki de plus en plus sombre.  
''Bref, au final, il m'est venu en aide quand ma sœur, Tae s'est rendu dans un bateau illégal pour rembourser les dettes de notre père… grâce à lui, il a sauvé ma sœur et depuis je travaille pour lui. Non pas comme une dette envers lui mais mon envie d'en apprendre plus dans la voie du samouraï.''  
''Tu es vraiment mal tombé pour en apprendre plus dans cette voie Shinpachi-chan''  
''Tooi Zura ferme là avant que je tombe dans la voie de la coiffure…''  
''Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va arriver si tu fais ça Gintoki''  
''Ne me tente pas Zura…''  
''Zura janai Katsura da''  
''HA HA HA HA ! Il est une très belle histoire. Et toi gamine ?''  
''Je ne suis pas une gamine mais une femme'' tira la langue la Yato un peu mécontente du commentaire d'un certain homme au cheveux bouclés. ''Comment j'ai connu Gin-chan ? Eh bien… je travaillais avant pour un gang pour avoir trois repas par jours avec du riz et un œuf. Disons que avant d'arriver sur cette planète j'étais dans une famille extrêmement pauvre où l'on avait que du riz et des miettes de poisson à tous les repas. Mais après mettre fait renversé par Gin-chan et Megane en scooter, je leur ai demandé de me conduire au terminal pour rentrer à ma planète. Le seul problème est que j'avais pas assez d'argent pour prendre le train. Depuis, j'ai décidé de rester chez Gin-chan et de travailler aussi dans les yorozuya. Fin.''  
''Et bien, on peut dire que c'était un court résumé par rapport à avant…''  
''Ce que ça veut dire !?''  
''Rien rien Shinpachi-chan, tu peux te recoucher'' dit une nouvelle voix qui n'est pas totalement inconnue.  
''Zura !''  
''Ha ha ha ha ! Bonne matinée !''  
''Oye oye Sakamoto, il n'est pas besoin de crier de si bon matin. Mmm… de quoi parlez vous tous ?'' demanda-t-il en s’asseyant sur le planché et regarda tout le monde dans la pièce.  
''Que fais-tu ici Zura ?'' demanda le jeune permanenté en se curant le nez.  
''J'ai eu Gin au téléphone. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il allait arriver avant le commencement de l'après-midi. Je dirais dans quelques heures.''  
''Tu es venu spécialement pour nous dire cela ?''  
''Non, je devais passer ici de toute façon pour vérifier sur vous.''  
''Si attentionné ton futur toi Zura…'' dit Gintoki à Katsura.  
''ZURA JANAI KATSURA DA''  
''Mmm… Zura je pensais que vous ne voulais que personne ne crie pour le moment…'' dit à voix basse Shinpachi.

Depuis l'arrivée de Zura, rien n'a vraiment changé. Les deux membres des yorozuya continuèrent à informer les nouveaux arrivants de leurs quelques récits passés aux côtés de leur patron. Tout le monde était intéressé même si l'un d'entre eux semblait s’ennuyer mais écoutait attentivement. Cette fameuse personne ne pouvait maintenant plus se résoudre à abandonner sa vie dans les prochaines batailles qu'ils vont bientôt affronter après leur retour à leur époque. Ces deux jeunes adolescents lui ont fait voir une nouvelle vie. Peut-être avec quelques embûches mais il aimait bien malgré lui cette vie assez calme mais aussi remplit de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles découvertes toutes pimentées d'un certain danger auquel il devra s'y confronter.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils racontaient leurs différentes aventures, Kagura et Shinpachi ne purent éviter malheureusement un sujet assez sensible qu'ils avaient totalement oubliés. En parlant de leur efforts pour devenir plus fort après avoir combattu dans l'arc de 'Yoshiwara in Flames' et que leur patron s'obstinait à refuser son aide, ils ont, sans faire attention, mentionné le professeur des trois étudiants (Katsura, Zura et Gintoki) dans leur histoire. Ce qui a valu un regard paniqué de la part de Zura. A ce moment là, la pièce semblait devenir très froide et sous tension. On pouvait entendre distinctement le souffle de chaque personnes qui se trouvaient tous en un seul lieu. Pas même une mouche volait. C'est à ce moment là que les deux membres des yorozuya se rendirent compte de leur bêtise et qu'ils en avaient dit un peu trop.

''Dites-moi… l'avez vous déjà rencontré ? Si non… savez-vous si il est toujours en vie ? Zura ?'' demanda délicatement Gintoki refusant de croire que leur cher sensei était mort pendant leurs vives efforts pour le libérer pendant la guerre.  
''Euh… Eh bien-'' Shinpachi allait commencer à parler mais fut brusquement coupé par un bruit fort qui venait de la pièce d'à côté.  
''Ce que c'était ?'' demanda sérieusement Sakamoto.  
''Mmm… je n'aime pas ça… Allons voir !'' dit rapidement Gintoki.

Tout le monde se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle à côté d'eux. Avant d'entrer, ils écoutèrent à la porte puis entrèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient distinguer était un grand groupement de soldats autour de deux personnes s'affrontant au sabre férocement.

''M-Mais que ce passe-t-il ici !?''


	9. Menace dans les alentours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez maintenant plus qu'un mois avant les cours T.T  
> Je vous souhaite alors à tous de profiter de vos vacances avant que ce monstre trop impatient nous tombe dessus en septembre (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…)  
> Mais bref, retournons au sujet principal. Voilà cette mise à jour qui tombe enfin mais toutefois je vais essayer de publier aussi le chapitre 10 ou peut-être un one-shot avant que je ne manque de temps mais je ne fais pas de promesse…  
> Cependant assez parlé !!! Bonne lecture à vous chers/chères lecteurs et lectrices :D

Les trois rois célestes, Zura, Shinpachi et Kagura qui entrèrent dans cette salle remplit de bruit, furent soudainement paralysés face à cette scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Là, tous les autres guerriers joui étaient rassemblés en forme de cercle laissant deux personnes se battre en son centre. Cependant ils furent encore plus choqués en regardant les bagarreurs qui se battaient férocement. Seul Katsura réagissant plus vite que ses autres compagnons a décidé de demander à l'une des personnes présentes sur les lieux.

''Soldat ! Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Pourquoi tout ce grabuge ?'' demanda-t-il rapidement.  
''Je ne sais pas monsieur, mais d'après ce que je sais, le chef des Kiheitai a provoqué le shiroyasha dans un duel au sabre''  
''L'idiot ! Il ne peut pas calmer ses ardeurs ?'' dit paresseusement Gintoki avec une légère excitation en s'avançant de plus près pour regarder le duel.  
''Ha ha ha ha ! Tu es le mal placé pour dire cela Kintoki. Ha ha ha ha arg- !''  
''On n'a pas le temps de parler, il faut arrêter ce combat avant que l'un d'eux se blesse'' intervint Zura essayant de passer à travers la foule.

Les autres le suivirent de près s'arrêtant maintenant au bord du cercle formé par les soldats. Là ils pouvaient observer plus précisément ce spectacle assez effrayant et magnifique en même temps. Les deux personnes se bagarrant semblaient énervés, voir plutôt en rage. Leurs yeux ne décollèrent pas un seul moment de son adversaire, les sourcils froncés, leur mâchoire fermée ne bougeant pas d'un pouce mais laissait quelques fois des souffles courts et rapides. Leurs muscles raides prêt à bondir sur l'autre comme un animal sauvage et leurs mains, tenant fermement leur arme, étaient à présent au dessus de leur tête.

''He ! Déjà fatigué ? Tu commences vraiment à te faire vieux Gin.'' railla Takasugi en souriant sauvagement.  
''Ferme-la salop ! Je vais te montrer ce que ce vieux peut faire à un idiot comme toi Bakasugi.'' À peine sa phrase terminée, il chargea contre lui avec une vitesse impressionnante.

Tout le monde se trouvant dans la pièce d'entraînement étaient stupéfaits. Le shiroyasha au centre du cercle qui était un peu plus vieux n'avait pas perdu de sa vitesse. Toutefois un peu mais il semblait avoir plus d'expérience de ce que pouvait remarquer son plus jeune. Il savait qu'il a dû gagner cette expérience dans les combats auxquels il a dû se confronter. Après tout il était lui mais un peu plus âgé. Même s'il avait survécut jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, il put néanmoins percevoir en lui une grande tristesse et beaucoup de douleur qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui. Il le savait. Même s'il est encore jeune, il arrivait à percevoir chaque sentiments, la force, la faiblesse des personnes qu'il rencontre. Cette capacité à déchiffrer les expressions était après tout requis au cours de la guerre même s'il le pouvait quand il était petit. Il secoua la tête en pensant à son enfance avec Shouyou. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il aura sûrement le temps de demander à son double plus tard.

Dans la pensée d'une autre personne, celle-ci était très excité par la preuve irréfutable que le shiroyasha, avec des yeux de poissons morts et son regard paresseux blasé, montrait son autre côté pendant certaines situations. A l'intérieur de lui, il riait de satisfaction de voir que l'homme, en face de lui, n'avait pas perdu ses griffes. Au contraire, il les avait toujours mais beaucoup plus robustes. La seule chose qui le déçut était que celles-ci étaient devenus moins sauvages et aiguisés par rapport aux différents combats qu'il avait mené à ses côtés. Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'avait pas grandement changé. Il était toujours resté le même idiot à part le regard dans ses yeux qui ont plus profondément chuté dans l'obscurité et presque sans vie. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passera plus tard à leur époque s'ils suivaient le même chemin que les gens vivant dans ce monde alternatif. Seulement… comme toujours… il l'énervait au-delà de ses limites avec son horrible sarcasme. En pensant à cela, il voulait maintenant simplement le couper en morceaux…

Au fur et à mesure que le combat continuait, l'un d'entre les personnes en dehors de 'l'arène' décida enfin d'arrêter ce conflit et commença à s'avancer lentement vers eux. Malgré les différentes parades du duo, il avança sans se soucier d'eux pour terminer au milieu, avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage et un rire menaçant de sortir. Cependant, Gin et Takasugi s'élançant l'un contre l'autre ne purent arrêter partiellement leur hélant et frappèrent accidentellement avec leur poing (ne me demandez pas pourquoi…) l'idiot qui était devant eux. Le pauvre homme se retrouva assommé sur le coup mais revint rapidement conscient en se tenant les joues meurtries.

''Ha ha ha ha ! Kin ! Bakasugi ! Pourquoi vous battez-vous ? Vous savez qu'il est très mal poli de se battre chez un hôte et de frapper un innocent ? Ha ha ha ha-ouch!''  
''Urusai ! Il est Gin/Takasugi connard !'' crièrent tous les deux fous enragés ne se souciant pas de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.  
''Ha… Ha ha ha ha… oye ! Écoutez moi pour une fois…'' se plaint-il.  
''Oye oye !'' intervint Zura rapidement. ''Vous devriez arrêter de vous battre vous deux et surtout de vous excuser auprès de Tatsuma. Et pourquoi vous battez-vous en premier lieu ?''  
''Il n'est pas tes affaires Zura.'' ils crachèrent vers Sakamoto, encore agités, ne pouvant toujours pas se calmer.  
''Bien messieurs, s'il vous plaît, si je pourrai avoir votre attention. Vous êtes disposés. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.'' dit Katsura ne voulant pas que leur troupe n'en voit davantage.

Après avoir disposé leurs hommes, seulement huit personnes restaient encore dans la salle. Takasugi et Gin étaient à présent éloignés les un des autres, Sakamoto encore au milieu et Katsura regardant ses joues rougies par les coups de poings qu'il avait reçut. Shinpachi et Kagura restèrent quant à eux un peu éloignés regardant leur patron désespérément, Zura fixant les deux idiots voulant s'étriper quelques secondes avant et enfin un Gintoki au fond de la pièce appuyé sur la porte, les yeux fermés, écoutant le moindre bruit avec une attention particulière. Il y avait un certain calme pesant qui dura quelques secondes quand Shinpachi, voulant changer rapidement de sujet, commença à parler le premier pour casser cette ambiance macabre.

''Alors Gin-san, comment s'est passé le travail avec Tsukuyo ?''  
''Mm ?'' il prêta enfin attention, calmé mais souffla pathétiquement. ''Disons qu'il s'est mieux fini que les autres fois…''  
''Mieux que les autres fois ?'' demanda Takasugi enterrant une fois pour toute la hache de guerre.  
''E-Eh bien, certaines affaires à Yoshiwara s'est terminé dans un bain de sang…'' répondit Shinpachi à la place de son patron.  
''Dans un bain de sang !?'' hurla surpris Sakamoto.  
''Tche ! Tu crois que tout est beau et rose crétin ?'' dit Gin.  
''Oye oye Gin-san. Yoshiwara n'est plus ce qu'il était dans le passé. Bien que leur travaux reste inchangés... Il est normal que Sakamoto-san ne puisse pas savoir.''  
''Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?'' demanda curieusement Katsura.  
''La première fois que nous avons été était pour libérer Yoshiwara de la menace du roi des Yato. Et l'autre fois, il était quand Tsukki fut enlevé par son maître qui a voulu détruire la ville et en même temps elle-aru''  
''Finalement il est mort des mains de son propre élève quand il a voulu poignarder Gin-san dans le dos après un combat équitable. Mais avant d'expirer, il lui a avoué pourquoi il avait fait cela et elle lui a pardonné... je pense...''  
''Quelle triste fin''  
''Oui''  
''…''  
''Bref, là n'est pas le sujet''  
''He he he ~ Gin-chan. Pour arriver à cette heure-ci, tu en es vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas profité des services ?'' ria malicieusement la jeune fille. ''Après tout, personne ne résiste au sauveur de Yoshiwara.''  
''Cette foutue gamine !'' grogna Gin pétrifié.  
''Oh oh. Neh Gin, le sauveur de Yoshiwara ? Tu es vraiment un sacré joueur après tout. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.''  
''Gh-''

Après cette remarque, tout le monde dans la pièce commencèrent à se moquer du pauvre Gin. Quand tout à coup, un coup retentit à la porte avant que le jeune homme recule de celle-ci et avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

''Oh ! Vous êtes tous là ! Je vous cherchais ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler Gin !'' dit une voix féminine.

~

Pendant ce temps là, au shinsengumi, l'ambiance était en pleine effervescence. Tous les membres du groupe policier étaient tous réunis dans la salle de conférence en attentes des consignes à venir. Aux premières lignes se trouvait Kondo et Shougou assis sur leurs genoux prêt à commencer.

''Si je pourrai avoir l'attention de tous ! D'après l'un de nos espions, un grand nombre de membres du Kiheitai seraient dans les environs de Edo. Nous devons alors être plus sur nos gardes et doubler les surveillances dans la ville. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'un accident arrive ou qu'il y ait plusieurs victimes. Dans quelques heures, tout au moins deux, nous reparlerons de cela et sur les détails minutieux à connaître. Vous êtes pour l'instant congédiés.''

A cela, les policiers reprennent leurs activités laissant dans la salle leur commandent et le capitaine de la première division.

''Kondo-san, vous êtes sûr que les yorozuya pourrons être impliqué dans cette affaire sans même qu'ils le savent ? Vous croyez que ce foutu terroriste extrémiste voudrait leur rendre une visite ?''  
''Je pense. Après tout le yorozuya a bien un lien entre Katsura et lui d'après Toshi.''  
''Mm… si vous le dites.''

~

''Oh Ogoshikun ! Il est un plaisir de te revoir. Que nous veut ta visite ?''  
''Teme… il est Hijikata pour toi trou de cul''  
''Aye aye Hijikata-kun.'' dit Gin remplie d'ironie et de sarcasme.  
''Tche ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à discuter avec toi perm-head.'' marmonna Hijikata en ébullition.  
''Eh bien tu ne peux pas t'en passer du très beau et fervent Gin-san.''  
''Plutôt mourir !''

A cela, l'homme argenté ria fort en se moquant du policier devant lui qui avait plusieurs coches sur ses tempes. Les deux hommes étaient dans une salle à part, sans les autres, à l'abri de tout espion voulant écouter leur importante discussion. Après quelques minutes qui sembla interminables pour le vice-commandent du shinsengumi, le sujet fut finalement arrivé transformant rapidement le visage moqueur de l'autre samouraï en un froncement de sourcils.

''Nani ? Pourquoi aurait-il l'audace de venir jusqu'ici ? Personne ne sait qu'ils sont ici.''  
''Non, personne ne le sait. Il en est peut-être sûr mais malheureusement plusieurs personnes l'on aperçut dans les parages. Si jamais il apprenait que vous autres du passé étaient confortablement installés ici, il pourrait se terminer vite en catastrophe.''  
''Mm…''  
''Mais yorozuya…''  
''Mm ?''  
''Je me souviens du sujet de la dernière fois. Je peux te croire sur ce que tu m'as dit mais pour une raison ou une autre, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit de vos liens entre ses deux terroristes les plus recherchés du pays.''  
''…''

A cela, Gin baissa la tête, ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux. Il y eut un silence maladroit que Hijikata pensait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ceci et plutôt se taire à la place d'une tension assez électrique. Il savait qu'il avait marché sur une mine sensible mais son ego ne l'autorisa pas de le reconnaître. Il préféra alors attendre et voir comment le permanenté réagirait.

''… Très bien… il serait préférable que tu t'assoies Hijikata… il risquera d'être long…'' souffla Gin avec un regard nostalgique et grave.


	10. Le calme avant la tempête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnichiwa minasan ! Je sais qu'il était un peu long pour sortir mais enfin le voilà. J'avais fait ce chapitre pendant les cours… enfin… pendant que je m'ennuyais en cours…. Mais bref, ces vacances m'ont permis de pouvoir le réécrire sur mon ordinateur avec tout le temps devant moi. Mais n'empêche, j'arrête pas de penser que ces vacances sont quand même bizarre vu que l'on termine un mercredi midi et que l'on reprend le jeudi, si bien sûr, vous partagez ma pensée. Enfin, reprenons là où on était. Dans les chapitres suivants, de nouveaux personnages vont entrer en scène que j'avais précisé dans une note à la place du chapitre 10, si je ne me trompe pas et que cette fanfic allait bientôt se terminer. (pour la note, elle sera simplement remplacé par la suite) Désolé de vous l'annoncer mais je ne voudrai pas vous fausser. Je vais faire pour vous, pour les chapitres restants marquer un coup pour vous faire plaisir. Soyez toujours à l'écoute ;) Roger.
> 
> P.S : attention au petit délire à la fin de ce chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette situation met juste un peu de piquant pour le prochain chapitre :\

(Flashback)

Après une journée ensoleillée, près d'un temple, un petit garçon était allongé sur une branche d'un grand arbre, les yeux fermés, portant dans ses bras un beau katana. L'endroit dans lequel où il se trouvait était très calme et paisible avant que n'arrive quelques cris en dessous de ses pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et aperçut un groupe de garçons armés de bokuto*, menaçant deux autres garçons. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux noirs longs ressemblant selon lui à une fille portant un hakama* bleu et un kimono vert. Quant à l'autre garçon, il était beaucoup plus petit mais avait les cheveux courts de couleur violet de là où il pouvait voir. Il portait un kimono jaune et un hoari* bleu marine. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne l'aimait déjà pas mais il continua à les observer sans vouloir s'impliquer dedans. Le 'chibi' avait dans sa main un bout de branche d'arbre cassé. Au moment où le groupe chargeait vers les deux enfants, ne voulant pas être dérangé plus longtemps, sur un coup de tête, il lança son katana dégainé au sol stoppant nettement le meneur du petit groupe qui était à présent ébahi par l'arme planté devant ses pieds.

''Uh ?'' Le garçon resta muet et regarda en haut de l'arbre près de lui apercevant un enfant dans un kimono bleu avec des cheveux étranges.  
''Bla bla bla, vous allez la fermer, oui ? Vous êtes en rut ou quoi ? Les leçons, c'est au temple-école. Vous avez même pas appris comment sécher ?''  
''T'es qui toi ?'' répondit-il sans se soucier de ce que l'autre lui disait.  
''Dors'' dit l'enfant perché sur une branche en descendant de l'arbre en se jetant sur la tête de la tête-brûlé, l’assommant sur le coup. ''Les samouraïs sont toujours à fond. Je vais vous tenir compagnie. Faisons la sieste tous ensemble. ''

Après avoir entendu ses mots, les plus grands allaient commencer à charger une nouvelle fois mais tombèrent au sol inconscient . Ils étaient tous assommés. Cependant, les deux garçons restant en retraite devant l'enfant aux cheveux étrangement blanc découvrirent derrière les corps inertes avec de grosses bosses sur le crâne, un grand homme avec de longs cheveux couleur jaune sable les regardant avec un gentille sourire. Mais son regarde s'attardait un peu trop longtemps sur le petit permanenté.

''C'était très bien dit, Gintoki. Oui, un samouraï doit toujours y mettre du sien. Il est inadmissible qu'un groupe s'attaque à une seule personne. Cela dit Gintoki…''

Gintoki le regarda étrangement, très nerveux de voir son professeur s'avancer doucement vers lui avec un poing légèrement levé. Il se crispa en le regardant dans les yeux, transpirant un peu.

''… de jeunes fainéants comme vous ne sont pas autorisés à sécher.'' A cela, il lui donna un fort coup de point sur la tête l'enfonçant profondément dans le sol assommé. ''Les deux parties sont à blâmer. Vous devriez retourner vous aussi à l'école, petits samouraïs.'' Il se retourna puis partit dans l'autre sens d'où il était venu entraînant avec lui le garçon permanenté inconscient dans la poussière.

(Fin flashback)

~

 

''La première fois, je les ai rencontré près de leur école dans un temple. Comme toujours, les ennuis couraient toujours après leur cul.''  
''Comme une certaine personne idiote, monstre sucre''  
''Oi oi ! Qui penses-tu traiter d'idiot connard !?''  
''Je ne t'ai pas insulté. Il n'est pas ma faute si l'idiot devant moi pense qu'il est une personne idiote.'' sourit-il voulant énerver plus l'argenté.  
''Teme-…'' grommela Gin.  
''Bref, passons. Que s'est-il passé après cette rencontre ?'' dit Hijikata d'une voix normal changeant immédiatement l'ambiance.  
''… Tche ! Si doux…''  
''Donc ?''  
''…'' L'argenté soupira au caractère énervant du brun. ''Très bien, mais c'est la dernière fois…'' grommela-t-il avec une voix basse. ''Après les avoir rencontré, le nain chibi avait défié le temple-école de mon maître. Malgré ses défaites, même si je ne lui laissais pas forcément du mou, il continuait de venir et de m'affronter. Seulement un beau jour, par chance, il réussit à m'avoir lui faisant obtenir un ippon.''  
''Ha ha ha ha !'' ria fortement Hijikata.  
''Qui a-t-il de drôle Mayora ?'' Mais ne recevant pas de réponses de sa part, il continua son récit. ''Toutefois, je ne sais pas par qui, mais des rumeurs sur Shouyou sensei vinrent jusqu'à nos oreilles. Zura m'avait prévenu une descente de la police dans notre temple-école. Je n'ai fait que transmettre le message bien sûr. Alors au soir, je suis partis rejoindre Zura et Bakasugi dans la ruelle prêt à se battre contre les autorités-''  
''Comme toujours…'' Il reçut un regard noir en échange de ses paroles. Mais le regard de l'autre homme tourna vite un peu préoccupé.  
''Cependant… eh bien… mon professeur nous a arrêté dans notre élan pour foutre la raclé aux chiens et s'est occupé de les faire fuir. Au final, il est ainsi qu'ils ont rejoint Shouka Sonjuku devenant ainsi des étudiants de Shouyou.''  
''Puis plus tard, vous vous êtes battus ensemble dans la guerre joui. Non ?  
''…''

Le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi savait ce que signifiait ce silence de la part du permanenté assis en face de lui, les yeux vides regardant le plancher. Il était même très rare d'avoir des informations sur le passé difficile de l'autre homme. Il le respecta néanmoins même si leur relation était représenté comme chien et chat. Il n'osa plus pour le moment poser d'autres questions. Le sujet était pour l'instant clos. Il le savait. Un moment passa pour rompre ce silence maladroit avant d'aborder le réel sujet.

~

 

[Dans la salle de kendo]

 

Après la sortie de Gin, les autres n'avaient pas vraiment changés de salle, ou même se déplaçaient. Le seule chose qui avait changé était l'arrivé de Tae dans cette pièce mais il y régnait un certain inconfort dans l'air par cette ambiance pleine de tensions. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi était venu ici sans qu'il ne soit là pour retrouver un gorille aux chausses de la sœur de Shinpachi. Cependant, il était vrai qu'il semblait un peu étrange pour le reste des yorozuya et pour Otae qu'ils n'avaient pas encore croisé Kondo hier ou même aujourd'hui. Ils savaient que quelque chose se préparait doucement sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi.

''Otae-san ?'' demanda Zura.  
''Oui ?''  
''Savez-vous pour quelle raison le pire chien du bakufu a voulu le rencontrer ?''  
''Non, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. Quand Hijikata-san est venu me voir, il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il voulait rencontrer Gin-san…'' répondit-elle un peu inquiète.  
''Mmm… je n'aime pas beaucoup ça…''  
''Ha ha ha ! Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire vous deux ? Que se passe-t-il ?''  
''Disons qu'il n'est pas normal que le gorille n'est pas encore venu ici hier ou aujourd'hui et que seulement Mayora est là pour parler à Gin-chan idiot-aru''  
''Kagura-chan, tu n'es pas obligé de traiter Sakamoto-san d'idiot bien qu'il en soit un plus tard''  
''Uh uh ! C'est bien un idiot, cet idiot'' acquiesça la jeune fille rousse.  
''Oi, je me sens vraiment insulté ! Je ne suis pas idiot !'' se plaint la victime.  
''Bakamoto, vraiment on y peut rien pour cela''  
''Vous êtes tous méchant…''

Le grand bouclé s'assit en PLS, déprimant dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait parmi le groupe à l'écart de lui, quelques sourires, d'autre des soupirs ou encore un peu de sentiment de compassion pour l'homme insulté. Mais ils ne pouvaient toujours pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose se préparait. Seulement une voix attira enfin l'attention momentanée d'une personne se trouvant encore près du shoji*.

''Gintoki ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' demanda soigneusement Katsura.  
''Uh ?''  
''?''  
''Non, rien. Mais il semble un peu trop calme…'' murmura entre ses dents le jeune permanenté avec un regard loin.  
''Trop calme ?'' demanda incertain Otae.  
''Non, vraiment laissez tomber. Il n'est rien''

Le shiroyasha quitta la pièce pour ensuite prendre un peu l'air. Les autres le regardaient en silence le suivant des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse de leur regard.

''Bon ! Le temps de se déplacer !''

~

 

[Au Shinsengumi]

Un grand brouhaha régnait dans la salle de réunion accompagné d'une grande foule noire partant de tous les sens. Des feuilles étaient éparpillés sur le tatami, des plans et des dossiers importants étaient tous classés selon chaque quartiers de Edo. La salle était pour dire assez en désastre avant que n'arrive un cri arrêtant toutes ces pullulations. Kondo se tenait au centre avec Sasaki Tetsunosuke et le capitaine de la première division à ses côtés, tenant dans sa main droite son téléphone. Après avoir ordonné de réorganiser les rangs et de rassembler les dossiers, il prit enfin la parole après de longues minutes d'attente. La salle était maintenant plongé dans un silence pesant.

''Il y a quelques secondes de cela, j'ai reçut un message du vice-commandant me disant que le chef des yorozuya est maintenant aussi dans l'affaire. A présent, nous devons impérativement discuter des doublements de patrouilles principalement dans kabuki et de ses alentours. Nous ne connaissons pas encore la raison de leur retour à Edo mais soyez tous prudent. Si vous apercevez le Kihaitai, ne soyez en aucun cas tout seul. N'engager aucun combat avec eux. Faites appel à d'autre unité pour venir en renfort. Nous pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser filer ou de rater notre chance. C’est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je répète : soyez tous vigilent messieurs !''  
''Aye !'' crièrent à l'unisson l'ensemble du shinsengumi.

~

 

[En dehors du dojo de Otae-san]

Le jeune homme argenté prenait tranquillement l'air, savourant le silence que régnait au dojo. Bien que l'endroit était un ancien dojo, il lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenir avec Shouyou. Les différentes leçons sur la voie du samouraï, le kendo, l'écriture, le milieu dans lequel il vivait. Même si à chaque fois dans la salle de cours, il dormait presque tout le temps, il aurait aimé si ce petit bonheur aurait put continuer sans tous ces désastres. Leur école mis en feu, détruit, Shouyou sensei enlevé devant ses yeux disparaissant peu à peu hors de sa vue pendant qu'il était ligoté au sol pleurant abondamment remplit de désespoir, de tristesse, de colère et de douleur. Et maintenant, il combattait dans une guerre créant plus de victimes et de pertes et de souffrances. Chaque être vivant, chaque Homme, chaque camarades, chaque amis,… il ne pouvait plus continuer à penser. Il se sentait tout à coup seul, triste, mal à l'aise. Voulant supprimer absolument ses mauvaises pensées, il soupira fortement. Mais ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas était que son autre soi se trouvait juste derrière lui avec un sourire triste emplit de compréhension et de compassion. Bien qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup ce genre de regard et ce sourire, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir étant donné qu'il était lui mais dans un autre avenir ou dans une autre dimension. Cependant, une seule chose le dérangeait. Il était que son passé ressemblait très identiquement à celui du sien, avec le même caractère physique et moral. Seulement… non il ne pouvait pas mettre un doigt dessus…

''L'air est frais aujourd'hui'' dit Gin regardant toujours son plus jeune lui avec un sourire un peu plus tendre. L'autre homme acquiesça en hochant légèrement la tête.  
''Que voulait-il ?''  
''Uh ? Eh bien eh bien ! Si direct à ce que je peux voir !'' charrie-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Mais le regard que lui donna Gintoki lui fit reprendre à nouveau son sérieux. ''Tu le sens toi aussi ?'' dit-il mystérieusement mais savait qu'il aurait compris. Il fut néanmoins un peu surpris de voir l'expression, qu'il ne s'attendait pas, sur son visage. Il commença à ricaner tranquillement énervant un peu l'autre.  
''Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…'' gronda Gintoki. ''Mais… Oui… Quelque chose ne va pas bien. Il y a quelque chose intriguant depuis le commencement de la journée…''  
''Je vois…'' il regarda ensuite dans ses yeux savant ce qu'il voulait, rien qu'en regardant l'intensité de son regard. ''Je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux, non ?''  
''Au moins le dire maintenant'' exigea le shiroyasha du passé.

A cela, Gin soupira bruyamment. Il se demandait s'il pouvait ou pas lui dire dans quel état se trouvait, dans cet univers, l'homme tant redouté en tant que grand terroriste extrémiste. Mais il connaissait bien sa réaction qui viendrait s'il ne découvrirait pas maintenant. Il prit alors la décision de le lui dire même s'il allait passer, très certainement, un mauvais quart d'heure avec Zura pour lui délivrer cette information sans son consentement ou même qu'il puisse donner son avis dessus. Mais toutefois, il allait le faire et prendrait cette responsabilité av-

''Alors?'' demanda le jeune permanenté coupant les pensées de son autre miroir.  
''Si impatient les jeunes de nos jours'' dit-il en faisant rouler les yeux de l'autre désespérément. Il continua. ''Mais tu seras sûrement surpris. Allez, viens, allons faire un tour'' sentant des yeux sur son dos. Avant de partir, il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui ne trouvant que deux soldats les regardant assez étrangement. Il commença à marcher ne voulant plus faire attention à cela.

~

 

Pendant la petite marche tranquille dans la ville, les deux hommes aux cheveux argentés restaient silencieux pendant un moment appréciant la promenade et la multitude de population dans les rues. Cette grande foule leur permettaient ainsi de pouvoir perdre leur trace à travers les rues bondées si quelqu'un aurait voulu les espionner. Heureusement pour eux, il n'attirait pas l'attention des autres avec leur étrange ressemblance leur faisant passer pour des jumeaux mais avec un légère différence d'âge. Gin ayant aperçut une boutique de glace décida d'emmener son plus jeune pour le détendre un peu plus tout en sachant que s'ils continuaient à marcher pendant un certain temps, ils risqueraient de rencontrer par hasard une personne qu'il ne voulait pas croiser en ce moment. Après être entré dans la petite boutique et avoir commandé ce qu'ils voulaient manger, le sujet tomba enfin au grand jour.

''Écoute, même si je pense que Zura va sûrement être réjoui~ pour que je fasse cela sans qu'il ne le sache, je pense que la meilleur chose à faire est que tu sois au moins au courant de ce qu'il va peut-être… enfin, bientôt arriver si il n'est pas aussi fou de vouloir détruire Edo…'' dit-il d'un air exaspéré.  
''Tu veux sûrement parler de ce bâtard, non ?''  
''Uh ?? Comment… ?''  
''Il est même assez simple de le deviner. Ce gars peut-être parfois idiot et effrayant dans certains de ces moment à croire qu'il est une femme dans sa période'' répondit Gintoki comme s'il était une aussi simple conclusion. ''Mais comment est-il dans ce monde ?''  
''Il est resté à peu près le même que pendant la guerre. Toujours aussi fou avec le Bakufu. Cependant il est devenu un terroriste extrémiste qui n'hésitera pas à tuer des innocents pour en arriver à ses fins…'' Il baissa les yeux regardant la table d'un regard vide. ''Mais… même si le baka que nous connaissons à changé, je sais qu'au plus profond de lui, il y a toujours cette lumière qui l'allume même si cet imbécile ne peut pas le voir''  
''Mm… toujours aussi têtu…'' Le Gintoki du passé hocha la tête comprenant la situation. ''Donc cet homme qui t'a rendu visite a voulu te prévenir qu'il fera peut-être son apparition prochainement''  
''He ! Je ne devrais même pas être surpris de ça'' sourit Gin finalement.

Ils ricanèrent ensemble un moment avant que la serveuse n'arrive avec leur commande.

''Voilà vos commandes messieurs'' dit une jeune femme avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa les deux parfaits sur la table et posa ses yeux sur les deux clients en face d'elle. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de continuer. ''Êtes-vous jumeaux ou frères ?''  
''Des jumeaux ?'' demanda Gintoki.  
''Eh bien, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir demandé cela mais vous vous ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à part vos âges. Je ne dis pas que vous soyez vieux'' dit-elle en pointant d'un doigt délicat Gin. ''Mais on peut voir une légère différence d'âge. De plus, vous avez les mêmes goûts'' dit-elle toujours en souriant, croisant les bras sur son plateau d'argent qu'elle avait mit contre elle. Cependant, en voyant cela, Gin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre d'un ton doux ne voulant pas lui dire que sa silhouette était entre autre lui venant d'un passé pendant la guerre joui.  
''Il ne fait rien. Oui, nous sommes frères. Nous nous ressemblons très fortement même si nous avons un écart d'âge''  
''Un petit écart de 5 ans'' retourna Gintoki la gentillesse et la douceur dans ses mots.  
''Oh ! D'accord. Merci. Régalez-vous !'' la jeune fille se retourna laissant les deux hommes derrière elle avec des joues légèrement rougis.

Bien que la serveuse était parti, les deux permanentés se sont regardés dans les yeux un peu surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille. Ils transpiraient légèrement avant d'attaquer leur délicieuse commande. Gintoki, ne connaissant pas encore cette glace, avait voulu essayer pour découvrir sa saveur tout en sachant que son autre lui adorait l'intérieur de cette coupe. Dès qu'il mis une cuillère dans sa bouche, ses yeux s'agrandirent à la douceur incarnée sur son palais. Après les bonbons qu'il avait découvert pendant qu'il était encore avec Shouyou sensei, il est pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait goûté à cela. En face de lui, Gin ricana gentiment de lui, complimentant les biens faits de ce parfait. Malgré qu'il n'était pas 'grand', ce parfait leur procurait une grande béatitude. Bien sûr, on ne peut jamais changer un monstre de sucre.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement leur nourriture tout en discutant de tout et de rien, ils se rendirent compte, un peu plus loin de la table où ils étaient, un regroupement de serveuses les regardant un peu trop longtemps. Cependant, il ne prêtèrent pas attention à ce groupe et continuèrent alors leur occupation. Toutefois, la seule chose qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire était d'entendre le sujet de discussion des femmes…

''Mah mah les filles vous avez vu ses beaux jeunes hommes près de la fenêtre ?''  
''Ces deux hommes ?''  
''Oui, je trouve que le plus jeune des deux très attrayant !''  
''Quoi ? Non tu dois te tromper , les yeux de poissons morts et les cheveux blancs sont… si beaux !''  
''Kawaii !!!''  
''Le plus vieux des deux est…''  
''Non, il est le plus jeune qui est sexy !''  
''Nani ?! Non, enfin oui mais il est le plus vieux qui est- oh !''  
''Ils regardent par ici !''  
''Kyaaa !!!''  
''Comme je le disais avant, le plus grand a une peau si lisse et si tonique que je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerais faire avec lui''.  
''Mina mina, tu devrais calmer un peu tes ardeurs voyons !'' ricana-t-elle de la jeune fille rousse.  
''Attendez les filles quelqu'un les rejoint !''

Voyant une femme les approchant, le groupe de serveuse jetèrent un regard noir à l’intrus s'imposant dans leur champs de vision. Toutefois, en revenant du côté des deux hommes tant parlés par cette petite foule étrange, ils voyaient une femme les cherchant du regard comme si elle était dans le besoin d'aide. Alors, la seule chose qu'ils ont fait était de regarder la fine silhouette.

''Excusez-moi messieurs. Êtes-vous bien Sakata Gintoki des Yorozuya ?'' demanda la personne très soignées, grande et de longs cheveux bleus.  
''Il est bien moi. En quoi les Yorozuya peuvent vous aider ?'' demanda Gin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
''Dieu merci ! J'ai été très surprise de vous voir ici. Je me présente, je m'appelle Michiko Tagema. J'aurai besoin de votre aide…''

~

 

Quelque part ailleurs dans l'espace, des navires étaient dans l'orbite de la Terre, flottant tranquillement dans l'infini noir de l'univers. La flotte d'un grand personnage était debout regardant, dans un silence de mort, les étoiles par le hublot tout en fumant son kiseru*. Un bandeau cachant son œil vert perçant gauche, habillé dans un kimono violet avec quelques papillons dorés imprimés.

''La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je ne vais pas te laisser échapper Gintoki. Prépare toi au pire''

Après avoir dit ses mots, il ricana machiavéliquement accompagné d'un sourire sauvage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * bokuto : sabre en bois.  
> * hakama : pantalon large plissé traditionnellement porté par les nobles ou samouraï.  
> * haori : veste qui tombe aux hanches ou jusqu'aux genoux et qui se porte par dessus le kimono.  
> * shoji : portes coulissantes dans l'architecture traditionnelle japonaise.  
> * kiseru : longue et fine pipe en bambou ou en métal.

**Author's Note:**

> * Il n'est pas Zura mais Katsura


End file.
